One Person That Changed It All
by Chrisie Morgan
Summary: When an unexpected person comes into the picture, things get hard for many people, especially Ziva and Tony, as they deal with one of Ziva's secrets from the past, it changes them, and the whole team, maybe for the better. Please review! Chapter 31 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, quick note before I get started: I have never done a Fan Fiction before, so I hope that you guys will like it. NCIS is my favorite show, and I have seen every episode. I get that some of it incorrect, such as the timing and maybe some of it would never happen in real life, but that is what makes it fiction. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! **

**(P.S. I am going to rate every chapter K+ just to be on the safe said, because IDK if what I say is correct for some people or not, so I am just going to go on the safe side, and say that K+ is a good rating. If I feel it gets any higher, I will let you know.)**

"Why would I care anyways, not like you and I are going out or anything." Anthony DiNozzo said as he sat at his desk, pretending to not care about the conversation that was going on between him and his partner.

"Well, you seem jealous, that's all Tony." Ziva David replied back with a smirk.

"Well I am not, Zeevaa! I was just wondering who the guy was, that's all." He replied, with a fake sweet/innocent smile.

"And why did you want to know who he was?"

"Just wanted to make sure he would treat you right. And if he doesn't, I will break him." He said with a sincere smile.

"You are such a big brother, Tony." She said back with a small laugh and shaking her head.

"Why is Tony a big brother, Ziva?" Timothy MeGee asked as he walked in from the elevator behind Ziva's desk.

Tim walks over to his desk, across from Special Agent Gibbs' desk and next to Tony's desk, then he set his backpack down behind his desk and looked at Ziva, "So . . . are you going to answer, or are you going to just sit there like nothing happened?" Tim pushed.

All Ziva did was just look at MeGee and she gave him a little cheeky grin, and turns to her computer, and gets back to work.

Tim takes a glance at Tony, and sees that he is also working, and takes that as a hint that he should also get to work. They are at work for about three minutes, when Gibbs come into the room, and with his booming, demanding voice, says; "Okay, we have a protection duty for the next couple days."

"For who, boss?" asked Tony

"Did anyone know that there is a military and family dinner thing going on, for some of the returning soldiers?" he asked them, they all nodded. "Okay, well our team has been the ones assigned to be security there." Gibbs told them with a mild shrug. "Should be fun."

"Yeah." Tim said, "I heard that there is supposed to be this new, and really talented singer performing at the dinner. She is supposed to be the new teen idol or something. You know, when her music starts to get out and stuff." Tim explained

"Yup," Gibbs nodded, "We are supposed to have someone keep an eye on her too. Apparently, some people are after her or something. We were not assigned to really watch her, but Vance said that we should probably keep an eye on her."

"Is she, like, dangerous or something?" Tony asked, chuckling to himself. They all starred at him, "Well," Tony said with a shrug, "The way that you were talking about her, it made her sound like she was some sort of fugitive, I was just wondering, that's all."

"You and your wondering, Tony." Ziva said, exasperatedly under her breath, and went back to her computer.

"So who is this chick anyway, boss?" Tony directed at Gibbs, but he did not reply.

Feeling the silence, Timothy spoke up, "Tony, she is 14 years old, I don't think that she is a 'chick'. More just a teenager."

"Well than, what is her name McSmartypants?"

Tim rolled his eyes, "Her name is Megan . . . uhhh . . . I don't know her last name though, let me look it up." Tim sat back down at his computer and started typing. "Ahh! Got it, her stage name is Megan Star, but her real name is Megan David."

At that, it caused all four of the people to look up from what they were doing, and they all looked at Ziva, who looked just as confused as they were.

"Ziva, she as your last name." Tony said to Ziva

"No really, Tony?" she hissed back

"Care to share?" he countered

"David is a common name." she said simply

"Not that common." He said in a slightly sarcastic voice, "Do you have any idea who she is?" he asked her

She shook her head no, and he went on, "You don't know anyone with your last name. Age 14. Female. Can sing. Likely pretty." That caused Ziva to look up, she gave him a questioning and teasing look at his slip of the tongue.

He shrugged, "Well if she has your last name, and is related to you in any way, she must be pretty." He said, not really thinking about what he was saying until he had said the words out loud.

Beating himself for another slip of the tongue. He tried again, "I-I mean if she is a rising singer, she has to be pretty-for her age! I mean-"

"Quit while you are behind, DiNozzo." Gibbs said in his husk voice.

"Yes boss! Good idea boss!" Tony replied, still a little on edge from his two mistakes.

"So Ziva, you really have no idea who she is?" Tim asked

"None." Ziva replied, still confused as to who Megan could be. "But I can't wait to see her, maybe I do know her."

"Okay boss." Tony said as he stood up, "Are we free to leave yet?"

Gibbs looked up at, and then looked at the time, he decided that his team had been here long enough, and gave a quick, strong nod, and motioned with his hand to go.

"But," he said in a voice that caused his whole team, who were packed up and ready to get out of there, "You need to be here, at the office, at 7:30 tomorrow morning, understand?"

His team nodded and mumbled that they did, and all got onto the elevator, and went home.

**So there is my first chapter. I hope that you liked it. My writing style is that I like to leave little clues in the story to things that will happen in the future, so that is just a heads up. I am not that great with spelling and such, so if you see a mistake, I apologize in advance, I really have checked it over. Hahaha. Okay, hoped you like it,**

**Chrisie Morgan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I am glad that you like the story so far! **** I am just going to warn you now, this next chapter is going to be on the shorter side, because I just need to set up some things for the future, if any of you write, you should know what I am talking about, hahaha. Ok, enjoy! **

Tony and Tim watched as Ziva hurried to her car, get in, and drive off quickly.

"She knows more than she is letting on." Tony stated

"Ya think?" Tim replied truly confused, "I think that she is just tired or just needs to think or something,"

"I think it's more than that."

"Really?" Tim said back, now they started to walk slowly to their own cars, "Do you think that she knows who Megan is?"

"No, I don't think that she knows for _sure_ who Megan is, but I think that Ziva has an _idea_ who she is, though." Tony stated, now he himself was confused as well, _Why does this girl always have some sort of mystery follow her?_ he thought

As if reading his mind, Tim stopped and looked at Tony, "You know, it is part of the training that she received in Mussad to not trust people, and that means that they must have lots of secrets to carry around with them, some of them are bound to come back to her eventually. And with her being here, in America instead of Israel, they would come back because her guard is down." Timothy said, he was starting to babble, but it got the point across.

Tony nodded, but didn't say anything. "Who knows," Tim went on, "This Meagan girl may not even be related to Ziva at all, it may just be a coincidence, with the last name thing and everything."

"Yeah," Tony said, convincing himself that that was what this was, just a coincidence, "There is no way that they could be related, right?" he said starting to laugh

Tim also started to laugh, "Yeah," he said while chuckling, "Of coarse not, that's totally silly."

"Yeah, right." Tony said, as they neared their cars, "Night."

"Night Tony." Tim replied as he got into his car.

Though the mood had been lightened, and they told each other that this was all a coincidence, they both knew (from the train that there boss had given them), that coincidences do not exist.

"That is so weird!" Ziva said to herself as she drove her car as fast as she could home (and if anyone knows Ziva, they know that she must being hitting some pretty intense speeds!).

"I wonder how old . . ." She continued with herself, now thinking back, "No, that can't be- No! That's not her."

As she neared her apartment, she started to slow the car down a bit, and when she finally got there, she pulled into her spot with a wild turn of the car, that would have made you sick if you were driving with her, but to her, it was very normal to drive your car like that.

She walked up the stairs to her apartment slightly dazed and stuck in deep thought. She got into her apartment, and right after she put her stuff down on the couch, she went to bed.

While lying in bed, she continued to think about the problem that had come up, after some deliberation, she decided that it must be someone that she didn't know. And with that in her mind, she set her alarm, and went to bed.

**All right, the 2****nd**** chapter is done! I hope you liked it! I will try to update as soon as possible! And if you can please review, that would be great! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the people following me and giving me reviews, it really brightens my day to know that there are people that enjoy what I write. Hahaha. Okay, I am going to make this a longer chapter, hopefully, and I hope that you enjoy. **

When Ziva's David's alarm went off, she groaned and turned over to turn it off, she hit it too hard, and heard a crack, and heard something hit the floor with a smash.

_Crap! _She though to herself, _Not another alarm clock! Now that is another thing that I am going to have to do on my "day off". _

But she knew that it was most certainly not a day off, instead, it was merely another work day, just on a day that _should_ be a day off. What is the difference really anyway?

She got out of bed, took a shower, did her hair and makeup (just for the occasion), and put her protection duty uniform that she wore every time they had an assignment like this (a black pair of dress pants, a nice silk-black shirt, and a dress jacket that was also black, with black high heals). She hated wearing this outfit because it was all black, and it reminded her so much of what she would wear to a funeral, it made her sad to think of how many funerals she had been to in Mussad, she didn't like the thought of wearing these cloths to work too, but orders were orders. You have to listen to them.

As soon as she was showered and dressed, she looked at the time, and realized that she was 20 minutes ahead of schedule, that meant that she could eat a healthy breakfast, instead of the ones that she always got at the bakery down the street from her on her way to work.

She decided to make eggs, she had not had them in a long time, and so she thought that it would be a welcome change of pace. She cooked them, and sat down at her kitchen table to eat her breakfast, also something that she had not done in a very long time.

She sat down and started to eat, and then she heard a knock at the door. The knock startled her, and made her jump and draw her gun. As she walked to the door, with her gun at her side, she looked through the peep whole in her door, then sighed, and put her gun back in the holster at the side of her hip, and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a weary voice.

"Well, it has been a while since I offered you a ride to work, and you seemed a little down after yesterdays happenings, and so I thought that I would offer you a ride." Tony replied, and then invited himself into her home.

She sighed again, and closed the door behind him. "That is only half the reason you showed up to offer me a ride to work today." She told him.

"And how do you know that?" he questioned her

"Tony." She replied, with a tired voice.

He winced slightly, _How does she always no what I am up to? It's not fair!_ He thought to himself.

"So are you going to answer the question?" Ziva asked him.

"What's the point, you already know, so why bother?" he said back, now feeling a little defeated. Changing the subject, he told her; "So I looked up this Megan girl, and I couldn't find any definite pictures on her. She must not have performed yet."

"Did you find out anything about her?" Ziva asked him

"No, there was like nothing on her, other than her age, and where she came from. She doesn't even have any songs out yet." He told Ziva. Seeing that Ziva was not going to respond quite yet, he continued; "So do you want to know where she is from?"

"Sure." She replied  
"Well, it said that she was from New Hampshire, but-"

"But you think that is not true." She finished for him.

A little bummed that she had finished his thought for him, he continued; "No, I don't think that she is really from New Hampshire,"

"And why is that, did you find anything else out about her?" She pressed on,

but Tony shook his head 'no'. "No, I just have a gut feeling that it is a lie, where she was from. And I think that it is interesting that it says online that she is _16_ and not _14_ like MeGee found on her file."

"Really?" Ziva asked, a little surprised that she did not already know that Tony had more to share.

But Tony on the other hand was very proud of himself that Ziva seemed to be caught off guard by his find. This seemed to be an on-going game between the two of them, who could out-smart the other.

Even though Tony had gained some points, Ziva knew that she still had the upper hand in this, and would not stop until Tony figured this out.

"And about that 'gut feeling' that you had," she said as she grabbed her nice black jacket that she had taken off for breakfast, and started to walk over to Tony as she spoke, "you are not Gibbs." She told him, then gave him a friendly slap in the face, and turned away to walk out the door.

Tony was a little stunned by the slap, thinking; _Where did that come from?_ So he didn't follow Ziva until she called out "Are you coming" over her shoulder, then he ran after her.

They arrived at the office with two minutes to spare.

"Thank you for the ride, Tony." Ziva said as she set her backpack down behind her desk.

"Your welcome." He replied, "I love the fact that we are barely here on time, but we are the only people here."

"Yes," Ziva agreed, "It is very interesting that there is no one else here. Not even Gibbs!"

"Wow, yeah. I think you are right." Tony replied as he started looking around. And as Ziva had said, there appeared to be no Gibbs. "What are we going to do without our Fearless Leader?" Tony asked, and chuckled to himself.

Right as he said that, he felt a firm slap on the back of his head, and then a deep voice behind him, "What have I told you about calling me that DiNozzo?"

Tony winced in pain, "Not to, Boss"

"Uh-huh" he said, storming past them to his desk.

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee all had on their black, protection duty suits on, and they were ready to go. So the team gathered up their stuff, headed to the elevator, and went off.

The car ride over to the banquet was a long, and very quiet ride. But when they got to the intended destination, there was plenty of noise to make up for lost time.

As they entered the space, they discovered that they were outside. There were tables arranged everywhere that were beautifully decorated. Flowers were spread everywhere giving the whole place a very springy feel. It was a little cool, but not to much as though you would not enjoy yourself.

At the front of the tables, and the flowers, and the sea of people preparing for the banquet, was the stage were Megan would be singing the song that she had written with returning soldiers in mind.

As quick as they could, the team meet up wit the other security detail to see were they would be needed, and to get the exact details of there duties. Tony, Ziva, and McGee were assigned around the stage. Ziva and Tony would follow Megan as she got off the stage, to go to the dressing room that had been made for her. But Tim would escort her on to the stage.

Gibbs had instructions to bounce back and forth and see what need to be done, and wear they need extra help and what not.

By the time that they got their assignments, most of the guests were there, and seated.

It was a Black Tie, formal event, so all the people that came were dress very nicely, with the men wearing a suit and tie, and the woman wearing formal dresses. There was a few children there, around 20 of them, but there was by far more adults.

The event started with a man going up and making a speech about how the navy ships were conditioned, and the harsh conditions that the naval men faced, and how grateful he was to them for sticking with it, and never giving up.

He introduced all the soldiers there by calling their names, then he said; "Now, we have a new star that is coming to perform tonight. Her name is Megan. I have seen her perform, and she will easily be the next teen-idol. She is going to sing a few of her songs, one she wrote with the returning soldiers in minds. And here she is, Megan."

The crowd clapped as the man got off the stage, and Megan appeared. She wore a dress that was elegant, to fit the event, but still allowed movement for her to be able to move around on stage and not be constricted.

At that point, Tony and Ziva were standing next to each other on one side of the stage, and McGee and Gibbs next to one another on the other side of the stage. And as Megan walked on to the stage, the team's first impression was that Megan looked a lot like Ziva. Megan had dark hair and dark, tan skin. Her hair was wavy, and very pretty, and the way that she carried herself, it was very much like she knew what she was doing, like she had prepared for this for a long time.

But there were things about her that no one could quit put there figure on, something almost different about her, but it quickly went away once she spoke.

"Hello everyone." Megan said with a perfectly unique American accent, "How are you all doing today. Thank you so much for being willing to hear me perform, I hope you all enjoy what I am going to sing today. My first song is called Been Here All Along, and I have written this song about the daughter of a soldier, waiting for her dad to come home, always having him on her mind, and the memories they share. Um . . . so here it is, I hope that you all like it." She finished with a smile, turning around to give the ban behind her a count, when they started playing, the whole crowd watched. The song started off with her humming. She had such a warmness about her that the crowd seemed to instantly love her.

As she progressed in her song, the crowd nodded with the slightly upbeat song, as her beautiful voice filled the air as she sang the words. She had a few of the wives and children in tears at the truthfulness that her song brought.

When she was done, and stepped back from the mike and smiled, the whole crowd was on there feet clapping and cheering. She smiled and waved as the cheering continued.

When the cheering stopped, she continued with some of her other songs, and the crowd loved all of them, but no song compared to that first one that she sang.

When Megan was done, she got off the stage, and Tony and Ziva followed her out.

Megan kept a good distance in front of them as they went along the back of the stage, when they came across a teenaged boy who obviously knew Megan. He marched right up to her and started yelling.

"How dare you go up there and pass off songs that I was the inspiration for and not even mention my name?" He yelled at her.

"Oh, is that what you were? The inspiration for those songs?" She asked back to the boy on a completely calm voice.

Tony and Ziva didn't get involved yet, they were supposed to give Megan her space. And just keep an eye on her. "Yeah!" He continued to yell, "I am the inspiration to those songs, and you know it!"

"Do I?" she replied, still keeping her composure.

"Wha-What are you talking about? I am the only and will be the only guy in your life, so who else could those songs be about?"

"You have officially lost it." She threw back at him, "I don't ever want to see you again, you are way to controlling, and I can't handle that. You know that I am a very independent person."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked with a voice filled with anger.

"We were never dating! I really don't know where you got it in your crazy head that you and I were dating, but that is so NOT true. So why don't you get out of my way, I really don't have time for this." She said has she pushed past him and started to walk away, but he caught her arm and started to pull her toward him, but with one swift motion, she had him on the floor moaning.

Satisfied that he would not bother her anymore, she walked away like nothing had happened.

Ziva ran after Megan, while Tony stayed to help the poor, unsuspecting boy.

"What was that?" Ziva asked Megan as she walked into Megan's dressing room, only to find her putting her hair up in the mirror as if it didn't affect her at all.

"What?" she asked turning around to face Ziva, "Him?"

Ziva nodded. And when Megan continued to stare at her, she continued; "Do you have an explanation for that?"

"What he was starting to get annoying, so I did the right thing and tried to walk away instead of dropping him where he stood, but when I walked away, he grabbed me, so I reacted by almost killing him."

"Ugg, ok, whatever. So now what?"

"You tell me, you are the Special Agent, I do not have authority here."

"What are you talking?"

"Tell me what I am doing. That is what I am saying."

"We will wait here until Gibbs get here." Ziva told Megan

"Kay, whatever." Megan replied back, and turned back to the mirror.

**Hey, ok. I know that this chapter took a long time for me to write. But with school, and basketball season, and the boat load of homework given each night, I just could find time to write until now. Again, so sorry. But I have the chapter up now, and I hope that you like it and that I have not lost your interest. Please review! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, thank you so much for bearing with me and my busy schedule, I kind of knew that this would happen, but I will try to be more faithful in my writing. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and please please PLEASE review. **

"So what are we going to do about her almost killing that boy?" Ziva asked Tony under her breath, because Megan was still in the room, in the corner of Megan's dressing room.

"Should we do anything?" Tony asked back

"Yes, we should." She told him quietly, "She almost killed that boy."

"He attacked her." Tony told Ziva

"But . . . yeah, that's true, but still. Where did she even learn to do that? The flip over the shoulder thing, I had no idea that she was that strong." Ziva replied

"Yeah, I have been wondering about that for a little while, that was pretty impressive."

"Yes, that is a kind of move that we are taught in Mussad. I mean, I know how to do that, it was part of my training." Ziva said, starting to babble a bit, she did that when she was nervous, when something personal came up, that she didn't want anyone to know.

"Yeah, I got that move when I trained to, but I haven't been able to master it." Tony said, feeling slightly ashamed of himself that a woman could do that, and he couldn't. For a matter of fact, a 14 (or 16) year old girl could do that and he couldn't.

"You know that I can hear you." Megan said from wear she sat in one of her stools in the corner of the room.

"Hello," Tony said, turning around, "Of course you can hear us." He said giving Megan one of his fake smiles.

"Mhmhm." She replied back nodding, "Sure you did."

"So if you could hear us, do you think that you could answer our questions then?" Ziva interrupted.

"Which ones? There was a lot of them." She said back

"How about you start with how you were able to do that move." Tony said

Megan suddenly got this look on her face,_ Should I tell them? _She thought, _Well they are agents, they will find out eventually, and if they find out without me being honest with them, I could loose their trust. Boss would not like that. But he also does not like it when someone knows our cover. _

Megan sighed, then walked over to her make-shift closet and pulled out a black bag, and to the surprise of Tony and Ziva, a .9 mm gun fell out of her bag, Megan quickly grabbed it and put it back in the bag, "Sorry," she said, "I was just looking for . . ." she dug around in her bag for a few more seconds, then pulled out a badge much like Tony and Ziva's, but not the same agency.

As if that wasn't surprise enough, when she opened the badge up, Tony and Ziva's eyes got slightly bigger when they saw which agency it was.

"How did you get that?" Ziva asked astonished.

"They gave it to me." Megan replied.

"But Mussad doesn't train and hire anyone under the age of 18 now." Ziva replied

"Yes, well, your father thought that I was worth it, after all, I am strong, and talented. So why won't he want me?"

"So if you are Mussad, then why are you here as an upcoming teen idol?" Tony asked Megan.

"Well," Megan said, now her assent was becoming a lot like Ziva's, and her American assent was slowly going now that she did not have to pretend to be an American anymore, "It is simple. I have a job here that requires me to be able to meet and go high places that a normal person wouldn't be able to go, so we came up with the idea that I would be famous. That would get me everywhere that I need to be, and it would also give me more resources and money to travel and such." Megan told them.

At first no one spoke, Tony and Ziva were in too much of a shock to say anything. But then Ziva had a question; "Why do you have the last name _David_?" she asked.

"I don't know, your father was in charge of the names, and all the arrangements." By the look on Ziva's face, that didn't settle well with her, so Megan went on "Perhaps he was trying to replace the daughter that her lost with me." she said with a shrug.

"He didn't loose me." Ziva fired back.

"No?" Megan said with her American assent back, "Then tell me why you are here, and not in Israel." She said back in complete calmness.

At first Ziva did not have an answer, but she couldn't simply say nothings, so she said; "I am here for reasons of my own, and you have nothing to do with any of it, so leave me alone, will you?"

"You sound like you are pouting, certainly not the Ziva David that your father speaks so often of, America as made you soft Ziva." Megan said back, still using her calm American assent again.

"My father speaks of me?" Ziva asked

"Yes, he speaks very highly of you. Believe it or not, he is very proud of you, but he will never admit that, but it is very obvious. He misses you greatly Ziva, you should really call or send an email or something, he would like that greatly, but again, not that he would admit that." Megan replied.

"Maybe I will then." Ziva said softly, still in deep thought over what Megan had said.

"I do believe that he would like that." Megan replied.

Then Tony started to smile and chuckle to himself, causing Megan to go; "And what on earth is so funny to you Tony?"

"First of all, it is weird that you know my name, seeing how we haven't met before, and no one in this room has said my name until now, and second, what was so funny is that you said 'I do believe that he would like that.'" Said Tony.

"So?" replied Megan

"Well no one speaks like that anymore, except maybe Ducky, but other than him, we do not speak that way, we would say 'I think that he would like that.' Not 'I d believe that he would like that.' that sounds way to proper." Finished Tony.

"You were laughing at my grammar? Really? I will have you know that English is not my first language, not my second, and not even my third language, I learned English not to long ago, so will you just leave me alone?"

"Wow! Touchy about your speech, just like Ziva is." Tony replied with a big, old DiNizzo grin, which earned him a punch in the arm from both girls. "What was that for?" he whinned.

"You have to ask?" Megan and Ziva asked together.

Just then, Gibbs came into the door, "What's with the boy hand cuffed to the pole and bleeding outside?"

Ziva and Tony sighed, "It is a long story, Boss" Tony said.

"I've got time." Replied Gibbs.

**So what do you think? I got this chapter up as soon as I could. I hope that you liked it. So I would like to know what you think of Megan being Mussad and all, do you like it? Not like it? I would love to hear what you have to say, always open to suggestions, doesn't mean that I will do it, but I would love to hear what you think (as previously stated.) I have more surprises planned for this story to come, please review! And goodbye for now, my awesome readers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I don't really have much to say about this chapter, otherthan I am not really sure what I am going to put in this chapter, other than I know where I need to be when I stop writing it. Hahaha, so enjoy! **

"So you are Mussad?" Gibbs asked after Tony and Ziva had finished explaining about Megan.

Megan nodded, "Yes. Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?"

"I don't know," replied Ziva, "Maybe it is because you are 14 years old."

"I am 16." Countered Megan, and by the look that she got from everyone in the room, they didn't really believe her.

"Oh yeah, about that." Tony said, "You are 14 according to your private record, but you are 16 according to your public record. Why is that?" Tony asked.

"Well, ok. I am really 14, but I said that I was 16, because I have special permission with the government for me to drive because I am here in America by myself, but they do not what the public to know that they are giving a 14 year old a drivers license." Megan told them.

"So . . . why are you the exception to the rule that you need to be over the age of 16 to drive?" Tony asked her.

"I don't know, because I got lucky, and maybe because I have a drivers license in Israel, and Director David said that I was a good enough driver, so your government listened, and . . . yeah." Megan explained.

"Okay. So what are you doing here in America?" asked Gibbs.

"Well, Director David thinks that I am here in American to work, but I am here to get away from the all day training that I get back in Mussad, and to have a little fun, before he calls me back to Israel."

_I am not sure that I should be telling them so much, _thought Megan, _What if they say something to Director David. They know too much about the mission already, and who I am; luckily I have averted them from the main reason that I am here. I need to go talk to Maria._

"So am I free to leave?" Megan asked the agents.

"Not yet, we are going to take you back to the NCIS headquarters, and then we will go from there."

Just then, Megan got a call on her cell; she looked at the caller ID, and then turned to the corner of the room, and walked away from the agents.

"Shalom," Megan answered.

When the agents found that she was speaking Hebrew, Gibbs and DiNozzo looked at Ziva, who nodded, and told them quietly what Megan was saying. "She is saying," started Ziva, "That she has spoken to the agents, and that we know who she is, and . . . she is asking someone on the other end of the phone to see someone named Maria, at . . . 7 o'clock. At the hotel on Burns street."

Gibbs nodded and pointed to Tony and Ziva, indicating that they were going to follow Megan.

Then Ziva continued translating, "I think the other person said that was okay, because she is confirming the time, and the place, and . . . I don't know what she is saying now, she switched languages, a language that I do not know, but it sounds a lot like Polish, but I really don't know."

Gibbs and Tony sighed, "She knows that we are listening, and she only wanted us to know that part of the conversation." said Tony.

"I don't think so," Ziva said, "I think that she was just catching on to the fact that we were listening."

Gibbs nodded again, and motioned for Tony and Ziva to follow him out into the hallway. When they got out there, Gibbs told them; "I don't care if she knew we were listening to her from the start or not, all I know is that I want you two to follow her after she leaves the building, got it?" Tony and Ziva nodded, "And she cannot know that she is being followed." Gibbs finished.

Tony and Ziva nodded that they got there assignment, and they went back into the room only to find that Megan had taken some of her important things and left.

"Where did she go?" Ziva asked.

"Well that's a good question, why don't you go out and find her?" Gibbs said, a little angry that she had gotten away. When Ziva ran out of the room to go look for her, Gibbs turned to Tony; "You too, DiNozzo."

"On it, Boss." Tony replied, and turned and left the room, that's when McGee walked into the room.

"Where are Tony and Ziva going, Boss?" McGee asked.

"To find Megan, she disappeared." Gibbs told McGee

"Oh," Tim said, not really getting why that was important.

"I want you to find out how she got away without us knowing, she did not go out the door, find out where she did go." Gibbs told McGee.

"On it, Boss." Tim replied as Gibbs walked out of the room.

Little did they know that Megan was actually still in the room hiding. _Crap! _Though Megan to herself, _He is going to find me, well, maybe I can use that to my benefit. _

Megan peered out from the space she was hiding to look at Tim, to see if he had something that could help her get away. Then she saw that he had a gun with him, and even though she had a gun, she still planned to get his gun. And she also saw that he had the keys to the car that they took to get over here. That, she noted, would also help her get away, _and if they don't have a car, they can't follow me_, she though.

So Megan did some quick thinking, and she decided that she was going to get him from behind by grabbing the gun from his holster, and she if she could do that without him noticing, then she would see is she could get the keys.

As she got up, that's when Megan remembered that she was still in the dress that she performed in. so she quietly put some pants and a shirt into her backpack when McGee's back was turned. Then she got back into her hiding spot, and waited while he searched one part of the room, when he got closer and leaned down to check something on the floor, that's when Megan was able to slip his gun out of his holster.

Once she got that, he stood up, but somehow still didn't notice her, that when she went for the keys, right as she was about to have them fully out of his pocket, he turned around and ran into her.

She quickly pulled the keys away from him, and ran to the parking lot.

McGee started yelling "Boss! Boss! She is running to the parking lot! Boss!" he ran after her, and went to grab his gun from his holster and realized that it was missing, so he figured that Megan had swiped it.

As he ran, he came across his boss, he quickly told him what had happened, and they both ran after her.

They found her in time to see her drive off in their car.

"Dang it McGee, she got the keys to the car?" Gibbs yelled at McGee

"Well, yes. And she has my gun too." McGee told Gibbs.

"Now why would see need your gun? She has one of her own." Gibbs said.

"I don't know Boss." McGee replied.

Tony and Ziva had seen the commotion and came to see what had happened. When Gibbs filled them in, they called Abby.

Abby was their forensic scientist at NCIS. She helped them with every case with the information that she gathers with the evidence that is given to her.

Abby was often described has "The happiest Goth that you will ever meet."

So they phoned Abby, and told her to put a bolo out on their car and Megan, and to send someone with another car to come and get them from the banquet.

After they were done talking to Abby, Tony turned to Gibbs and asked; "What are we going to do now?"

"Well you and Ziva are going to stake out at the hotel on Burns street and wait for her to show up." Gibbs ordered Tony.

"Yes Boss." Replied Tony.

"So why are Tony and Ziva following Megan" McGee asked, so Ziva and Tony filled him in on what happened and what they knew.

"Wow, that's pretty weird." McGee said after they were done explaining.

"Yeah, no kidding." Tony answered.

When they got back to the office, after there ride came, Tim sat down at his desk to do some computer stuff, and Tony and Ziva sat down at their desks, waiting for Gibbs to come in and tell them what to do until it was time to go to the hotel.

"You know, Ziva." Tony started, "Megan did look a lot like you."

"Really, I didn't think so." Ziva countered.

"That's it!" Tim cried from over his desk.

"What's it, Probie?" Tony asked as him and Ziva walked over to his desk, "Did you find where she is?"

"What? No." Replied Tim, "But I did figure something out."

"Care to share with the class, Little Timmy?" DiNozzo asked.

"Well," Tim started, "I couldn't figure out who Megan looked like. I know that she looked like Ziva, but she looked like someone else I knew to, so I pulled up her picture and looked at it for I minute, and I figured out that she looks like Ziva and you, Tony." McGee finished, and looked up at the two agents standing above him, waiting for a reaction.

**So what do you think? A little cliffhanger to see what happens next, don't worry though. I will start working on the next chapter right away, but please write a review for this chapter, I would love to hear your impute on this chapter. Thanks so much for reading, **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, thank you to all the people reading my story, I really appreciate it, it makes me feel happy to know that people are reading my work. So I left off at kind of a cliffhanger waiting to see what the reactions out of Tony and Ziva were going to be to what McGee had said. So here it is!**

At first no one said anything, but then Tony spoke up, "What do you mean she looks like me and Ziva? That can't be." He said and they all looked at Megan's picture again, and even though Ziva and Tony did not want to admit it, it was true, Megan did look a lot like them.

"She does look like you guys, Tony," said Tim, "Even if you don't think so, I do. She has a lot of Ziva's features, but she also has some of yours Tony."

"Well, it is not possible, so get that out of your head McGee." Tony fired back as he started to walk back over to his desk, and Ziva to hers. Tony was starting to get angry with McGee. "What is he talking about anyway, Ziva and me having a kid. Ha! That's a good one!"

"Who are you talking to, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked past Tony to his own desk.

"No one, Boss." Tony answered.

"Then why were you talking?" said Gibbs.

"It's just that McGee said that Megan looked like Ziva and I together, and I told 'Yeah right!'" Tony answered.

Gibbs stopped a minute and thought, "You know, now that you mention it DiNozzo, she does kinda look like you and Ziva." He said, giving a look over to Tony and then to Ziva.

Gibbs noted that Ziva was being very quiet about all this, which made him wonder what exactly was going on. But now was not the time to ask any questions other than "Where is Megan? Have we found her yet? And why aren't you two at the hotel to see if Megan has come yet?" Gibbs asked his team.

As Tony and Ziva gathered their things, McGee told Gibbs that they had not found Megan yet, and they had also not found their car yet either.

Tony and Ziva got into the elevator to head down to the garage to the car, when Tony stopped the elevator with the switch that is on the control box with the elevator buttons.

"Why are you being so quiet about all this?" Tony asked, "Do you have something to hide?"

"No, I am being quiet because I am thinking about some of the things that my father had told me, trying to see if Megan is part of my family, that would explain perhaps why she looks like me." she said, and then she flipped the switch that started the elevator back up, which Tony flipped back down, stopping the elevator again.

"Why don't you talk about it? There is obviously something bothering you." He said.

"I just don't want to talk about it, because I am not really sure if I have any answers or not."

"What do you mean?" asked Tony.

"Well," replied Ziva, "I am not sure what I know is true, I am not sure if what I is relevant to the case at hand right now or not, so I am just . . . confused, I guess is the right word."

"I see. You know, if you ever need to vent, or just need someone to talk to help sort things out, I am here." Said Tony, now he looked directly into her eyes and finished, "Any time you need a friend for any reason, you can always come and talk to me Ziva."

At first Ziva said nothing, and thats when Tony leaned over to her and got very close to her and said, "You mean the world to me Ziva, so I really don't mind talking to you." Tony stated.

He could see the hesitation in her eyes as she came up with an answer, "Thank you, Tony. I have never had anyone say that to me and mean it. Well, I hope you meant it, or I will be very angry, but I do believe that you did mean what you just said."

"I did," replied Tony.

"Well, in that case, Thank you Tony, it means a lot to know that someone out there cares for me." Ziva told him.

"I have always cared for you, Ziva." Tony answered.

"I know, and I have always cared for you, Tony."

"I had hoped so." He answered.

Then Tony leaned forward and gave Ziva a kiss on the forehead and flicked the switch up again, so the elevator started to move once more. Tony was still in the same position when Ziva looked up into his eyes and whispered "Thank you, Tony." And sweetly gave him a small kiss on the cheek before he backed away from her to resume being professional, and not so personal, they tend to frown upon that during office hours. But the moment that he had created between them would stay with him for a long time, until he was aloud to make another sweet and caring moment.

When the elevator doors open, they headed out to their car, and Tony let Ziva drive, even though her driving made him sick most of the time, he felt that in order to let the moment that he had made in the elevator stick with Ziva like he would make it stick with him, she should know that what he said to her was true, and that he really did care for her, and he felt that he should prove that. And what better way to do that then to let the girl drive?

_Wow, this is odd_, thought Ziva to herself, _why is he letting me drive, he never lets me drive the car when he is in it. He says that it makes him sick. He must have been serious about what he said in the elevator. Wow, maybe Tony _is_ changing, for the better even._

And as Ziva got into the car and sped off, she kept that in her mind, and they both had a smile on their face, as they drove off to catch the 14-year-old runaway teen idol.

**So, what do you think? I love the Tiva moment that I put in there. Just to let you know, I am all for Tiva, so you can expect more of those moments. I cut this chapter a little short, because I felt that it needed to stop here for the next one to start properly. Please review this chapter; again, I would love to hear from you, thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So what do you think of the Tiva last chapter? Or the NCIS episode this week, I am not sure if I like where they are going with it. Hahaha, but no one seems to care what I think, that's why I write! Ok, so here is the next chapter!**

When they arrived at the hotel, they did not find Megan, so they set up cameras secretly in the back, front, and all the side entrances of the hotel, and they waited for her to arrive. It was reaching the time when he said that she would meet Maria, but they didn't see her.

"Maybe she is not coming after all." Tony said as they waited in the back of the van with all the security cams fed through.

"She will come, but whether or not this is the real place she is supposed to be meeting, I don't know." Replied Ziva.

"What do you mean, 'If this is the real place'?" asked Tony

"Well, she could have been talking in code, just to throw us off, so she could be sure to get to where she needed to go without us." Ziva answered.

"And how do you know this, Ziva David?" Tony asked mockingly.

"Because it is what I would do. I have learned that Megan and I are very similar, and we also have the same training, so it is likely." Ziva told Tony.

"Yes, but what if she wanted us to know that she was going to be here, and is going to be here eventually?" Tony inquired.

"Then I am sure that she will be here." Replied Ziva.

So they waited in the van in silence for another 10 minutes, then they saw her.

"Look, there is our car!" cried Tony. "But who is driving it?"

"That looks like Megan." Ziva stated.

"Yeah, that is her." Tony agreed, "Let's get her."

So they got out of the van, and went to where the car was located in the back of the hotel. "Wait." Ziva said, putting her arm out to stop Tony.

"What!" Tony whined, as he ran into Ziva's arm pretty hard.

"Well, should we go get her and take her back to the office, or should we follow her, and see who her friend is?"

"We should follow her." Tony answered.

"That's what I thought." Ziva told him, and they crept forward silently to see if they could find Megan.

"There she is." Whispered Tony, "Who is her friend there?"

"I am guessing that is Maria." Ziva stated in a whisper.

"Yes, well, I know that. But who is the person behind them in the shadows?"

"That's a good question. Who is he . . . wait! He has a gun! He is coming, move! Move!" Ziva said.

And so they emerged from their hiding spot and yelled to the person in the shadows "Put your gun down! Federal Agents! Put your gun down!"

The man in the shadows saw that he was outnumbered, Megan and Maria had a gun at him too, and he put the gun down, put his hands over his head, and got down on his knees. Tony quickly had him hand cuffed to, then he turned to Megan and Maria; "We have to take you back to the office, so we are going to need all your weapons."

Maria looked at Megan like: No way! Are we really going to do that?

But Megan just nodded her head. "All of them?" Maria said out loud.

"Yes, all of them." Megan replied.

Maria sighed, and the girls started to take out there weapons. They each had a main gun, a back up located at their ankles, Maria had one knife, and Megan had two, and McGee's gun.

When they were done taking out all their weapons, they put them all on the ground in front of them.

"That's a lot of guns and knifes, Ziva." Tony said in a whisper loud enough for only Ziva to hear him, before she went to get the weapons.

When she returned with them in her backpack, she replied; "Yes it is. Well for two 14 year olds, that's a lot."

"So where is the truck, is it out front, or do you want to follow me back in the car?" Asked Megan.

"Why do you get to drive, and how can we trust that you aren't going to speed off without us, and run away again?" asked Tony

"Ziva and I drive about the same, have her drive, and if for some off chance I do run away, than you will be ale to keep up with me." said Megan with a fake, know-it-all smile that Tony himself usually gives, but to Tony, he liked it on himself better.

"She has your smile down, DiNozzo." Ziva whispered to Tony, then she suggested; "How about Tony drives the truck, I drive the car, and you two ride with me." she finished.

"That is not going to work for me." Maria said, "I am not going to ride in a car with some fed that I don't know."

For a second, everyone was quiet, but then Megan spoke up, "Tony, give me your cell phone."

"What? Why?" Tony replied, taking his phone out of his pocket, but still not ready to give it to her yet.

Megan grabbed the phone from DiNozzo, "This," Megan said holding the phone up so they could clearly see that she had the phone, "is so you can track me, you can have McGee track the GPS in your phone, and that way, you will always know where I am." Megan said.

"Why can't we have McGee track your phone, or even Maria's phone?" asked Ziva.

"We bother destroyed them, and dumped them a few hours ago, that's how it work. The first time you make a call or receive a call with someone possibly watching you or is on your track, you get rid of the phone, to make sure that no one can get any closer to you because of a simple, and stupid, mistake that could have been prevented. Stupid mistakes like that can cost people their lives. " Maria told them.

"Oh, I see." Replied Tony, "Okay, you can take the car back, and Ziva and I will take the truck back."

Ziva gave Tony a 'Why on earth did you do that?' look. "Okay, great! So we will see you back at the NCIS building." Megan said with a smile, than she grabbed Maria's arm, and they both tried to walk away, until Ziva stopped them.

"Oh no you don't!" said Zive, "The deal was that we follow you. Now, where is the car parked right now?"

"Just around the corner." Replied Megan.

"And how did you get here?" Ziva said, looking over to Maria.

"I took a bus." Maria replied

"Okay then, so we are all set. All I need to do now is call McGee, and have him start the trace on Tony's phone." Ziva stated as she pulled out her own phone, and dialed McGee.

"Oh yes, this shall be fun!" said DiNozzo sarcastically.

**So what do you think? I kind of stopped it here, just cause I thought that the chapter would be too long if I kept going, so forgive me if it is not very long. I would love to hear what you think, please review (If you review, it will make me want to write more often and faster. Just saying). So let me know what you think so far of the story, and whatnot. Thanks s much for reading, and please forgive me if it takes me longer to update from now on, cause I am about to go back to school in a few days, but I should be able to get one more chapter up before then, so yeah! Hahaha, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all my readers, I am so glad that you are staying with me on this. And a special thanks to the one person that reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate the feedback. So this chapter might end up being a little on the short side, but this is a filler chapter.**

"So wait for me to get into the car, then I will give you a thumbs up before you can go, okay?" Ziva said.

"Okay, whatever you say, Boss." Replied Megan.

"Oh, and just so you know, I am not the boss, the boss is Gibbs. So don't call me that, thanks." Ziva said with a fake smile, and then she walked away to the van that she would be following Megan and Maria in.

"Can you tell me when she gives the thumbs up? It is easier for you to see her, than me." Megan asked Maria.

"Yeah, sure . . . and . . . go." Maria told her.

"This should be fun." Megan said as she gunned the engine and took off like a rocket.

"Yeah," muttered Maria, "A real blast." She said as Megan took a sharp corner at a pretty intense speed. "So what is the plan?"

"What? What do you mean, plan?" Megan asked as she took another corner pretty quickly.

"I mean, are you going to dump the cell and run? Or . . . what?" Maria said.

"Oh, that plan, well, I am actually going to do what I promised." Megan told Maria.

"What? You mean that we are actually going to the NCIS building?" asked Maria, though it was a wonder that she could speak, seeing how the car was going so fast, and she was getting sick. "What is your method for driving? Scare the people in your car whittles?" Maria asked sarcastically.

"No, my method is you go as fast as you can, until something gets in your way, then you turn." Megan said.

"Ahh, I see. And if you _happen_ to make anyone in the car throw up, it is a bonus, right?" Maria asked, starting to feel sick.

"Yes, it does have its perks. But you have not thrown up yet, so relax."

"Yes, and the key word being _yet._ I have not thrown up _yet._" Maria told Megan.

"Just relax, and enjoy your last few minutes of freedom." Megan said, which earned her a glare from Maria. "For now, anyways."

"You say that like it is no big deal. We did not get sent from our countries, just to be entered into the system and be followed or watched! That will get us sent back home! And I don't know about you, but I most defiantly do NOT want to go home!"

"Don't worry, I will figure this out." Megan said, trying to calm her friend.

"Yeah! How?" Maria countered.

"Remember what I told you earlier about them?" Megan asked her very worried friend.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Said Megan as she took another corner pretty hard.

"Yeah, except your driving!"

"Well, there is nothing that I can do to help you there, sorry." Megan said with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, except slow down maybe." Maria said, starting to feel even sicker, she never did like roller coasters much.

"Yaaa, not gunna happen, sorry. Try again later though, and maybe I will take your demand into consideration." Megan replied with a half smile on her face, but Maria only rolled her eyes, and held on tighter.

"Ziva! Could you slow down?" Tony yelled from the passenger's seat of the observation van/truck.

"Yaaa, no." Replied Ziva simply.

"And why not?" asked Tony

"Because we will loose them! And then they might run off, and if they run off, then we will get in big trouble! Get it?" Ziva stated, starting to get a little frustrated at DiNozzo for being so difficult, and not just keeping his mouth shut.

"Please Ziva!" Tony begged.

Then when Ziva turned to look at Tony and tell him to shut up, something got into their way, and she stopped very suddenly to avoid a crash, normally Ziva would not mind, but she had to follow Megan and Maria. "Come on!" she yelled, "MOVE!", but the cars did not.

By now, they were already out of sight. And most likely heard the screeching of tires when Ziva stopped and took off.

"Great now they are gone for sure!" Ziva yelled, getting really frustrated, with herself mostly, for letting Tony give into this.

"But she has my phone, so McGee will still be able to track her." Tony said hopefully.

"Tony." Ziva said, she now had to control herself greatly, so that she could keep herself from punching him, "Seriously?"

"What?" Tony asked.

"How hard is it to throw a cell phone out the window?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, you have a good point." Tony said.

"Yes, I thought so." She said, turning around in her seat, to face the front, so they could go back to the office, and join the rest of the team to start over in there search. "Yes, they finally moved!" she said, as she picked up speed fast, in order to get back to the office.

**So, what do you think? I know that it is shorter than most would like, but I will try to make the next one longer. I don't know if I will be able to write much this week because I am going back to school (we just had February Break), and before break, I missed a week of school because I had the flu, so that means lots of make up work! Lucky me! Okay, but I will try to put up at least one chapter during the week days, maybe two if you are good to me and I get at least 10 reviews! Thanks for sticking with the story, C.M. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so here is that chapter I promised, and I did not get the 10 reviews that I asked for, so you don't get another chapter until I have time to write it this weekend, unless I get at least 10 reviews this chapter, then I will put another one up before I go back to school on Monday. **

**Another quick thing on my mind is that I did get one review from someone, and I very much appreciate the review and the honesty, but she asked a lot of questions about my writing, and I really liked that because I can answer the questions later in the story and help make the story clear to you so you can enjoy the story better. So it is all on you now. Enjoy! **

When Tony and Ziva arrived at the entrance of the NCIS building, they were surprised at what they saw, and that was Megan and Maria handing over the keys to the stolen car to one of the gurads, so that the guard could bring it back to the garage.

When Megan and Maria saw that Tony and Ziva had arrived, they turned from the guard, and they walked over to the truck. "It's about time that you showed up!" Megan said, just pulling on there chains, she knew that they were surprised that she and Maria didn't run away.

Tony and Ziva took the two girls inside, and took them to the conference room, just to keep them there until they Gibbs was ready to talk to them.

After Tony got his phone back, he went downstairs to his desk, and sat down in his chair and flopped back. Then he saw that he had a text message, so he opened his phone, and saw that it was from Jake, one of his closest buddies at Baltimore PD.

_Jake: Hey man, whats up with you? We haven't talked in a while now._

_Tony: Not much, I am still working on that girl that I told you about._

_Jake: You mean Ziva? How is that going by the way?_

_Tony: Well, just when I think that I am getting somewhere with her, I do something stupid, and we are just right back where we started, you know?_

_Jake: Yeah, I think so. And I am guessing that happened today, am I right?_

_Tony: U no me so well._

_Jake: So what happened man? Spill!_

_Tony: Well, she is going through a hard time cuz of this 1 case that we got, and I think that she knows more about it than she is letting on, but that's not the point. So I told her in the elevator that I am always there for her, no matter what. And even though she does not let her emotions show, I think that she really liked that, so I let her drive, even though it makes me sick, cuz she likes 2 drive and stuff, then when we were on r way back, I did something stupid. _

_Jake: What did u do that was stupid?_

_Tony: Well we were following this girl, and she had my fone as like a guarantee that she wouldn't just run away so that McGee could track her and whatnot. But then we lost her cuz of traffic, and I was totally stupid and thought "O, she won't get rid of the fone, she will keep it with her no matter what." But yeah, and Ziva was like, "Seriously? It is not that heard to throw a fone out the window!" and so now she is mad cuz I was acting stupid. _

_Jake: Dude, that's ruff. Glad I am not u! jk, jk. _

_Tony: Dude! I am serious! I really like Ziva, and I am not sure what 2 do! _

_Jake: Apologize dude. Woman like it when guys apologize. I don't know y, but they do. Maybe it makes them feel better or something._

_Tony: Yeah, I guess that I could try that, thanx! _

_Jake: No prob. So what r u doing right now?_

_Tony: At work, u?_

_Jake: Same._

_Tony: Awesome! _

_Jake: Isn't it? Hey, did you no that there was a banquet thing 4 returning soldiers 2day? _

_Tony: Yeah, I was on protection duty there. _

_Jake: Really? That's kewl, did u c that new teen idol girl perform? I heard that she is supposed to b awesome!_

_Tony: Yeah, in fact, she is where most of my problems are coming from with Ziva._

_Jake: Really? How so?_

_Tony: Well, remember when I said that I think she nos more about the case that we r working on then she is telling?_

_Jake: Yeah . . ._

_Tony: Well I think that Ziva is related 2 Megan somehow._

_Jake: Really? That's kinda kewl._

_Tony: Not really, they r both like super ninjas or something._

_Jake: Well I no that Ziva is a ninja after what u told me, but how is it possible 4 Megan 2 b an ninja. She is a teen idol, they r all girlie and stuff._

_Tony: No, not Megan. U should have seen the amount of weapons that we confiscated from her._

_Jake: Really? That's weird, isn't she like 16 or something? _

_Tony: Well, that's a gray area, she is actually 14, and it says that she is 16 cuz of . . . well it's a long story, but she is really 14, and her friend, who is just like Megan, is 14 also, we had 2 confiscate so many weapons from her 2._

_Jake: Interesting, does she have super ninja moves 2! Hahaha_

_Tony: Yes_

_Jake: O, I was kidding, but ok._

_Tony: Yeah, at the banquet, after she was done performing, she was walking 2 her dressing room, when this guy meet her there, and they got in2 an argument, then Megan tried 2 walk away but the guy grabbed her, and the next thing that I no, he is lying on his back, moaning in pain._

_Jake: That's so not far! Y couldn't I do that at age 14!_

_Tony: That's kinda what I thought, but since we were at the banquet, with all the Marines and stuff, we had 2 act like it was a big deal that that happened, and they both had 2 b spoken 2. Now that I think about it, I don't even no how that boy got in2 the banquet._

_Jake: Yeah, that is kinda freaky. U guys aren't doing ur job! Shame on u!_

_Tony: Not my team dude! _

_Jake: Hahaha, o yeah! Always someone else's team, isn't it?_

_Tony: Yup! That about sums it up! hahaha_

_Jake: Yeah, we r so alike, we should really get 2gether and catch up sometime._

_Tony: Yeah, I would really like that. Listen man, I have 2 go. I will talk 2 u l8er! Bye! O and thanx 4 listening._

_Jake: Yeah, not prob! C ya!_

_Tony: Bye!_

Tony felt a lot better after talking to Jake, he always made Tony's day better if he was having a bad one.

There was one thing one his mind after that conversation, and that was that he needed to go apologize to Ziva for being stupid when she really wasn't up to dealing with him.

**So? What do you think? This chapter was just to help you understand the story better. So what do you think of Jake? Should I put him in the story more? Tell me what you think about that. And one more thing too, I really meant to get this chapter up earlier, but my younger brother had an accident in hockey, someone stepped on him with a skate, and he needed surgery, so I have spent the last couple of days helping him and stuff, so I am sorry that this is the earliest that I could put it up, if it makes you feel any better, I finished this chapter at school, I just needed to edit it and stuff. So I hope that you enjoyed it, and I will try to update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I haven't written in a while, but there would be a reason for that! And, perhaps it would have something to do with the lack of reviews, just maybe . . . is there really something so bad about my writing that just screams, "Don't review"? Even a simple "Great chapter, update soon!" would work for me; at least I know that I am doing something right, whereas where I am now, left completely in the dark, and not knowing if I am driving my book down hill fast, if you know what I am say. **

**Well, sorry for my little rant there, I hope that you like and review this chapter, again, just might be on the short side.**

"Hey!" Tony yelled, jogging slightly to catch up to Ziva, "Wait up!"

Ziva stopped and turned around, looking at Tony, "What do you want Tony? I am kind of busy right now?" Ziva asked tiredly as she got into the elevator to go down to Abby's lab.

Tony got into the elevator with her, and when the door shut, he flicked the switch up, and stopped the elevator. "All I wanted to say is that I am sorry for acting so stupidly on the way back to the office. It was immature, and uncalled for." Tony finished, looking Ziva straight in the eyes.

Ziva was studying his face, looking at him to decide whether or not he was telling the truth, or if he was just saying that because he felt like he had to. But oddly enough, he seemed really genuine to Ziva. So she replied; "Thank you, Tony. That was really grown up of you. Apology accepted." She smiled at him briefly, then turned back around to the switch and flicked it back down so the elevator started moving again.

"Yeah, I have my moments." Tony told her smiling.

"You most certainly do." Ziva replied softly, grinning.

"Yaaa . . . so . . . how is Megan doing?" Tony asked her.

"She and Maria are upstairs with Gibbs in the conference room." Ziva told him.

"Aww! That should be interesting!" Tony said, with a playful grin on his face.

"Yes, that should." Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Well, Megan is a lot like you, so she will hold her own against Gibbs. He has never seemed to intimidate you, so he shouldn't do much to the two of them." Tony said nonchalantly.

But this comment cause Ziva to look over, "Is that so?" she asked, stopping the elevator for a moment.

"Well, yeah." Tony said, feeling slightly nervous now, he had not expected Ziva to respond like that. "I mean, you are just so tough, but there is a reason for that, and it just so happens that Megan has the same reason, and I am assuming that Maria has the same back round as the two of you. But yeah." Tony finished, he could tell that he was kind of rocky in his explanation, but he hoped that he had gotten his point across in a nice way.

"You know that I am not all tough, right? I have feelings you know!" Ziva stated back to Tony.

Tony could tell that she was getting defensive because she had turned back to him, and had raised he voice slightly. "Yeah, I know that." Tony replied gently, "All that I was trying to say was that it is not your fault that you are the way that you are, and I can see that you are trying to get past the whole assassin thing, and become a normal person."

"I will never be normal, Tony. Especially not now." Ziva said back, using her normal voice now, not angry, but not upset either.

"And why now?" Tony asked her.

"Well, with Megan and all, I just don't see that happening."

"What does Megan have to do with it?" Tony asked.

"Well, I have a feeling that my father sent her here for more than a career." Ziva stated.

"Yeah? And what do you think he sent her here for?"

"To watch me. To see what I am doing and report back to my father if anything is unusual about my behavior or something like that." Ziva stated

"Do you really think that your father would be that shallow and do something like that." Tony asked in disbelief

"I know he would, Tony. Because I have been on a mission like that to spy on Tali and he was going to send me on one to spy on Ari, but then he left Mussad, and my orders changed from following him, to killing him." Ziva explained, then she got a sad look on her face that said it all, she was all done with this conversation for now.

"I am sorry that you feel betrayed Ziva." Tony stated, sympathetically.

"I just wish that there was something permanent in my life, something that can not be taken away from me. Everything has been taken away from me at one point or another, and I want something to stay in my life, for good!" Ziva said, continuing the conversation, even though it was starting to make her really upset, and Tony swore that he saw a tear escape from her eye just then.

Ziva mentally kicked herself for showing such a weakness such as crying. _What will Tony think of this?_ Ziva wondered to herself, _He will think that I am crazy, and say that everything will be taken away at some point or something like that._

But to Ziva's surprise, he didn't. In fact, Tony replied the exact opposite; "I will always be here for you Ziva, forever and always. When you need me, I will be right there." He said to her, with all the seriousness that possessed him.

Ziva was now looking down, so he reached out a hand, and picked her chin up, and made her look him in the eyes. "Always." He finished simply.

He was not sure how she was going to react to that. He worried that she might take that the wrong way, or think that he was just saying that, when in truth, he meant that with all his heart. But all his worries faded away when she stepped in towards him, and hugged Tony.

At first, Tony was surprised, but he quickly recovered and hugged her back, rubbing her back slowly to comfort her, and to his surprise, he saw her let a few more tears escape before she brushed them away.

They stood like this for about a minute until Ziva had recovered, and was able to pull herself together. "Thank you, Tony." She said once she flipped the switch back up so the elevator started to move once more.

"Your welcome." He answered her smiling.

**So what do you think? Be honest now, if you decide to even review, which I really hope that you do, and as per usual, I will do another chapter by the end of the week if I get over 10 reviews, so if you want to see what happens next, then I suggest that you hit the blue review button and send a review. Go ahead! It is right there! It will take, like, two minutes, that's all! Really! You can spare that must time. I don't even care if you don't have an account, I get those reviews too! Okay, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people who own computers and who happen to have stayed with me through my time of doubt and major writers block! I really have no idea what is so bad about my writing that makes you not want to review, but I have now decided that I do not care what you do (or in this case, do not do), I am going to write what I feel like, and if you do not like it, that too bad for you! Deal with it! And here is the chapter (And I really don't know how long it will end up being). **

"So, Boss . . ." Tony started.

At that moment, the whole team was in the bullpen, with Megan and Maria on the big screen from the cameras down in the interrogation rooms. Both girls were in the same room, which goes against everything that Gibbs believes, but he wanted to see if they would say anything interesting. But so far, nothing.

Gibbs turned from the screen at Tony's remark. "Are you going to finish that thought, DiNozzo?" he asked with his usual gravely voice.

"Well, I was just wondering if we were going to keep them down in interrogation, or if we going to . . . I don't know? How do we treat them? Do we treat them as victims or as criminals?" Tony asked.

This question interested the other two in the room, so they also turned away from the TV monitor to see what the answer was going to be. "Well, what do you think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't really know, Boss." Tony replied.

"Ahh, gee, DiNozzo. Have I not taught you anything?" Gibbs asked, and when Tony shrugged, he looked around to his other agents, they too seemed puzzled, "Really? Well, we are going to put them in a safe house, and put extra security on them. Now that we have exposed them, others too may know who they are, so we need to keep a strong lookout on them. Do yah here me?" His team nodded and stood up to grab their gear, and collected the girls from interrogation.

The girls had been sent to the safe house in an upscale apartment complex in the middle of the city, as per Ziva's suggestion ("It will be harder for anyone to sneak in unseen by someone, easier for us to watch them, and harder for either one of them to escape with so many people around." Ziva had told Gibbs). They had now been there for 48 hours, and were already tired of it.

"When will we be allowed to leave?" Maria whined.

"I am not sure," replied the agent currently in the room (which happen to be McGee), "When Gibbs says that you can."

"And how long would that happen to be? Do you have any idea, Agent McGee?" Maria fired back, starting to lose all patience she once had for this man, if any.

"I do not. Now would you settle down please?" McGee asked her, because she had now begun to pace frantically in the room.

"No! I need to go outside! It is one thing to be captured and held in a basement with no windows where you can't see light, but when you can see the light outside your window and it is only one punch and a small leap out the window, it is a little more aggravating." Maria all but yelled, still frantically pacing back and forth in the room.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop pacing and keep your voice down, and I will call Gibbs." McGee said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Wait, isn't he on the other end of the radio?" Maria asked, pointing to the radio on the small table to McGee's right.

"No." replied McGee, "We switched teams last night, and now there is a Probie team in the van, the boss of that team only has three years on him, not someone I want to ask a question like this." McGee explained.

Maria sighed loudly, and sat down on the couch next to Megan, who was reading a book, and ease-dropping on their conversation. "I really hate being inside." Maria stated.

"As do I, but we have no choice you know." Megan said back, not even bothering to look up from her book, "It is protocol. And surely you should understand that after-"

But she was cut off; "You don't need to remind me, thank you." Maria said in a warning type way.

Megan was no phased by this, however, and continued; "All I'm sayin' is give the man a break, this is most likely new to him, having to watch two trained assassins . . . you know."

"Yeah . . ." Maria said with another sigh, "I guess you are right." She said, flopping down, deeper into the very fluffy couch that she had joined Megan on.

"What would you do without my reasoning?" Megan asked, joking around with her best friend now.

"Well, one thing is for sure, I would have killed that agent a long time ago." She said referring to McGee, who had overheard that last part and had turned to look at the girls for a moment, before going back to his phone call.

"Alright," McGee said, hanging up the phone, "We can go on a quick walk around the bock, but when we get back, you must go immediately back inside, you understand?" McGee asked, and the girls nodded and McGee continued; "And just so we are clear, there are some ground rules, no running away, no weapons, and you must do what me, or any of the other agents may tell you to do, you got that girls? If you disobey, the car will be right there to pick you up and us back to the apartment, and this _will not_ happen again. No second chances. Do you got me?" And when the girls nodded again, McGee said; "Alright then, lets get this over with."

Once outside, Maria felt freer than inside, and a lot better. And Megan had to admit, it was must better being outside than in.

Half way around the block though, they noticed a tail, and not just the agents that had been assigned to follow them, someone else. Megan had picked up on it first, then Maria soon after, but the agents had no idea.

"Maria, we have to make sure that McGee knows about the tail." Megan whispered in Polish to Maria (The reason of it being polish was because they knew that that was one of the few languages that Ziva did not speak, and very few people in that part if the USA did speak Polish, so it was there safety language).

"I know, I know. But just how are we supposed to do that without spooking the tail?" Maria asked, but before they could even think of an answer, the tail started to speed up his pace, and Megan was able to jump see him just in time to scream "WATCH OUT!" and jump behind a near dumpster to shield herself so she could gain her grounds and pull out her weapon that she had forgotten that was no longer by her side.

Megan then heard three gun shots come from no doubt the tail, and caught a glimpse of him running off. She got up and started to chase after him-

**Okay, don't kill me or anything, but I had a basketball tournament and I sprained two of my figures, and by the time the swelling went down, I had to leave on my long school trip to Cape Cod for a week. It is a nice place, but I really hate the drama and cliques that are within my class (with are bound to happen when you have a class of 12 students), needless to say, it was a long week. And I will not even mention the major shoulder injury that I was so lucky to get by a kid in my class that I could easily kill right now, and not think twice about it. **

**I will try to get the next chapter up in a bit, but tomorrow is Easter, so I make no guarantees. Thanks again to all the people who have stayed with this story, and I will try to be more faithful in my writing from now on (But just giving you the heads up, I have SATs and 6 final exams that we start to work on studying in a week from now, so I apologize in advance.) thanks for letting me babble too, and I will finish the cliffhanger as soon as possible! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, hey! So I am glad that the few people who reviewed liked the chapter, hope the rest of you did as well! Now here is the next chapter, enjoy (Or not, but with any hope, you do).**

_Megan then heard three gun shots come from no doubt the tail, and caught a glimpse of him running off. She got up and started to chase after him . . ._

. . . Only to be caught by the arm by McGee. She looked at him, and then looked down to see her best friend lying there, gasping for air.

Megan rushed to her side; "Come on, Maria! Stay with me!" Megan yelled, putting her hands tightly on Maria's wounds, which happens to be to be three gunshots to her chest area, "Don't die on me! McGee! Call for help! McGee!" Megan yelled frantically.

But, despite Megan's efforts, Maria sputtered her last breath after saying something very special to Megan. Megan sat there for a minute after that, next to her newly dead best friend, just sitting there, looking into her eyes that were becoming more lifeless by the second.

McGee put a hand gently on her shoulder, and then Megan looked into his eyes; "I have seen many people die right in front of me. Team members, people from the orphanage that I grew up with, just shot or worse right in front of me, but it wasn't as bad as this . . . I should be able to just move on from this, as I have been trained to do, but I don't think that I can. She was my best friend, the only one in this entire world that I had ever trusted, and now she is gone." Megan stated sadly, but even though she was sad, she did not shed a single tear, it was simply against her training. In fact, Megan was not even sure she knew how to cry, she had simply never done it before (at least not that she could remember).

It had made the special agent sad to see Megan simply get up and walk away as she had done, but sad in the aspect that he just lost someone that he was responsible for (so that was more guilt and irresponsibility than anything), it made him sad that a person died in general, though he dealt with day all the time, he never got used to it. And lastly, it made him sad because of the fact that she was so close to Megan, and Megan had been trained not to grieve, only to accept, move on, and forget. That is what hit him the worst.

But now, he had to inform the rest of the team of what had just taken place . . .

**Yes yes, I understand that this chapter was really short, but I felt the need to end it here, I hope to publish the next part/chapter tomorrow. Until then, my awesome follower, I bid thee a good night! (I do so enjoy the old time speak every so often!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, hello. Yes, it is time I updated again, I meant to do it sooner, but life simply got away from me, so here it is.**

Megan stormed into the NCIS office building and got onto the elevator so fast, McGee barely made it onto the elevator to go up to the Bullpen with her.

When they got there, she immediately walked swiftly to Ziva's desk and pounded her fists onto it and yelled; "This is your fault!"

"What is my fault?" asked Ziva, somewhat surprised.

"If you hadn't insisted on holding us, if you had just left us alone, none of this would have happened. That guy would have never named us if you had just left us alone!" she told Ziva forcefully, the anger evident in her voice.

McGee was to surprised and timid walk any further than 3 steps off the elevator, but it was still enough to see what was going on.

Now Ziva was starting to get a little angry herself, and said; "Now that is not all my fault, do you forget that I was not the only one there that day?"

"Okay, fine! It is yours and Tony fault that this has happened!" Megan said backing away from Ziva's desk, so she could see both Ziva and Tony, "Is that better?" she asked.

"Yes, much." Ziva replied with a smirk on her face.

"Hey!" Tony said with a slight whine, "Don't you go blaming things on me now, I don't even know what I did, or why this has anything to do with anything any more."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I am not sure what this has to do with anything at the moment." Ziva agreed.

Megan took a quick glance at McGee, and it was obvious that he as not informed the team yet of what happened. Then Gibbs got involved, "Yeah, and I would like to know." He said, standing up and going behind Megan, forcing her to turn around and face him, "And it is not my team fault that you two were being held, they were following orders. For me."

"Yeah? Well then can you tell me why you thought that this was such a bright idea?" Megan asked, now getting angry with Gibbs.

"You two were to foreign operatives that we happened to have come across us, and that was enough to keep you in custody until we decided if you were a threat." Gibbs said forcefully. "We need to keep you close."

"Yeah, well, because you needed to keep us "close", Maria is farther away then ever, and you will never get her back!"

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked

"Today, we had someone who named us, because of you!, come after us. He killed Maria." Seeing the shock that had quickly erupted on the teams face, she continued, "Three rounds to the chest. She drowned in her own blood. But we could have protected ourselves if you had given us our weapons, she would not be dead!"

Megan sighed deeply and looked at the floor, unable to look at anyone anymore.

Gibbs then looked at Ziva, and saw that she had something to say, but not with Megan around. He slowly reached him hand down to Megan's face, and lifted her chin up so she had to look at him, "You go down to the break room and get something to eat." He said pressing a few singles into her hand, "You look like you may need it. I will send someone down to get you once we are ready." Gibbs stated, urging Megan towards the stairs.

"Fine." She said softly. Looking down again, she walked towards the stairs and headed down.

After the team was sure that she was out of earshot, Gibbs motioned for McGee to join them, "How did this happen McGee?"

"I don't know boss, but I think that they knew that he was tailing them, at least I know that Megan did, not sure about Maria." McGee stated.

"Well, she knows now." Tony stated with a little chuckle to himself.

"This isn't funny." Ziva snapped.

"Right. Sorry." Tony answered.

"Ziva," Gibbs said, turning to Ziva, completely ignoring Tony now, "you had something to say."

"Um, yes. I was thinking, since the safe house didn't really work out, maybe . . . if its ok with you and Vance and stuff . . . if . . . um . . . if-"

"Spit it out, Ziva." Said Gibbs, growing impatient.

"If it was ok if Megan were to stay with me for a while, you know, until we found who killed Maria." Ziva asked nervously.

Gibbs gave a hard look to Ziva before saying; "Yes, I think that would actually be a good idea. McGee! Go get Megan from the break room."

"Yes boss." McGee answered before getting up and heading to go get her.

"You sure you want her with you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Ziva nodded firmly.

"Okay." Gibbs said, nodding slightly, then, they were all silently waiting.

**Okay, how was that? I hope it was all right. I had to stop it kinda short because I am leaving for the weekend. Please review!**

**-C**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, sorry for not updating in a while, this year has been a very bad year, my aunt pasted away last week, she had ALS. It was really hard, she was only 49 . . . but I guess that it will make this next part in the story all that much easier, hahaha. Hope you enjoy!**

"So," Ziva said as she opened the door to her apartment, "This is my apartment. Right now the guest room has a bunch of boxes that my father shipped over from Mussad, from my room and stuff, and they are kinda everywhere in there. There is quite a few boxes packed very tightly." Ziva said with a tired sigh.

"I know, I packed them for your father." Megan replied.

"I really shouldn't be surprised. Did my father tell you what to pack? Or was it just 'Clean out her room'." Ziva said in a mock voice.

"No, I just packed what looked like it might be important, or might have some sort of value to you, such as pictures, little odds and ends that would not have been kept if they did not mean something." Megan explain, which seemed to catch Ziva's attention.

"Really? Oh, maybe I should go through them then, huh?" Ziva said with a little laugh, "Anyways, I will move those boxes and clean it out and stuff, but for now, you will have to sleep on the couch, I hope that is okay for just a few days." Ziva told her.

"Yeah, it is all good. I can help you go through those boxes if you want, since I know what is in each one and stuff." Megan offered, meaning it.

"Nah, that's okay, thank you though, but I will go through them myself when I am ready." Ziva said with a sigh.

"Okay." Megan replied with a nod. "Um . . . may I go to, like, a mall or something to get some clothes, I kinda don't have anything but a few shirts and pants and stuff cause Director David had told Maria and I to buy some while we were here, but then we had to go into custody or whatever, and now . . ." Megan trailed off.

"Umm, yeah, sure. Do you have money, or was part of your task to steal the money first, then use it to buy clothes?" Ziva asked, knowing that the chances of her father actually paying for such a shopping trip was slim to none.

"Huh," Megan said with a smile, "You really do know your father. But yes to both questions, yes we had to steal the money, and yes I have money already." Megan answered.

"Who did you steal it from?" Ziva asked suspiciously.

"Well, I stole it from your father, he told me to steal the money, but what he did not say was who to steal it from, and I figured since he told me to go, he would not mind paying too, even though I know perfectly well that that was _not_ what he had meant when he said to steal the money from anyone." Megan said with a smug look.

Ziva shook her head in disbelief, she would have never gotten away with that, Megan must be really good! "How much did you take?" Ziva asked.

"I took one of his not used too much credit cards, then I pulled it into an encryption program onto my computer and figured out the pin number to it." Megan told her.

"You do know that he will get the bill, then know you took the card, right?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, I know that, and I am sure that he already knows that I have the card, but I have just checked a few minutes ago, and the card is still up and running, so I am all good." Megan said with an even smugger smile on her face than before.

And also like before, Ziva shook her head in amazement, "Okay, if you know what you are doing." She told Megan.

"So I can go?" Megan asked.

"Yes, I do not see why not. I will obviously have to come, but that shouldn't be a problem." Ziva said.

Megan signed, "Do you think that you could just tail me? I kinda just want to walk by myself, nothing bad against you, it's just that when I shop, I like to do it alone."

"That would be fine I guess." Ziva said hesitantly, "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just have one more question; can I have my weapons back? I promise that I won't do anything stupid, and I know that you grabbed them before you left, but I just feel safer if I have my weapons. That is the only reason that Maria died, and the shooter got away without a scratch was because neither one of us had our weapons with us."

Ziva nodded, them went to go get Megan's weapons. When she came back, she handed them to Megan, "Nothing stupid." Ziva warned.

"I got it, I got it, nothing stupid, no randomly killing people, I have been to America before, and I know that your government frowns on it when you kill people, especially with no good reason." Megan said with a smile.

"Yes, but in Israel, Mussad got away with it." Ziva finished sadly.

"Yes, so lets move. I got your fathers credit card that I feel like maxing out, lets go!" Megan said jokingly, which Ziva found to be hysterical, but kept that to herself.

**I know that this is a short chapter, but I really wanted to post something before Monday, but I had a basketball tournament this weekend, and I didn't have any time to write but now, and I am really tired, so I will stop here and just make this a filler chapter. And something that I also like is that I started some of this chapter on Friday the 13****th****, hahaha. The high school students in my school had there "prom" on Friday the 13****th**** (my principle is anti- prom, so she calls it the "banquet", but they don't even eat while they are there, so everyone else calls it prom, the joys of private school!) Now please review, I am starting to feel down again. **

**I will try to up-date soon, but until then, good bye for now! **

**-C**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, so I am trying to get back on a regular writing schedule, so lets hope that I can do that, and I hope that you like this chapter.**

After they got to the mall, Megan set off toward the south end of the mall, with Ziva a few feet behind her. "Oh man," Ziva thought to herself, "This is a bad idea."

Megan went into one store, got some cargo pants in dark green, navy blue, tan, and black, and she got a few dark colored shirts, and tank tops. As she walked out of the store, she noticed a guy staring at her, and as she walked by, he got up off the bench he was sitting on and followed her.

Megan smiled to herself, "This guy is kinda cute, why not give him a chance?" she thought to herself, and then she turned around and started walking towards him.

At first, the guy was unsure if he should stand there, or if he should back up and pretend he had not noticed her, and Megan noted this in her mind.

When Megan reached the boy, he introduced himself as Derek Tucker. Megan noticed that he was wearing all black, he had longer black hair (for a guy) that was a little past his ears, and pushed out of his face to the side. He was slightly taller than Megan, and he was slightly built.

Ziva saw that they were talking and how he kept scotching closer to her. Ziva moved in to interfere, but Megan must have seen her out of the corner of her eye because she waved Ziva away discreetly, so Ziva backed off and settled down onto the bench near by. Megan also saw this out of the corner of her eye, and also noticed that Ziva was just out of earshot to the conversation that her and Derek were having, so Megan was able to have a free conversation without ears for once on her, and she really liked the feeling of power that it gave her, so she quickly took control of the situation, and somewhat enjoyed talking with this Derek guy.

Her and Derek talked for a little while longer, and then Megan asked if Derek would like to accompany her on the rest of her shopping trip, and he said that he would like that very much.

Ziva noticed that Megan was walking by the bench that she was sitting on, but what bothered her about it was that this kid that she had been talking to had followed her and was now walking in sync with her to the other end of the mall.

Megan went to a few stores that she thought looked interesting and she got a few more things that she wanted; such as a few pairs of nice jeans, a black belt with holes all the way around it, and she got a few collared shirts so that she would have something that would be presentable if she had to go somewhere dressed up.

Derek noticed how if Megan wanted something, or thought that it would look good on her, she just bought it without looking at the price or anything; which lead him to ask; "What are you? Rich?"

Megan chuckled slightly at his comment, and then said; "No, this is not my card."

"Who's card is it then?" Derek asked.

Megan realized that she could not tell him that it was the Direct of Mussad's card that she had stolen, so she simply improvised, "My grandfathers. He told me to get some new things for myself, so I am." Megan said with a smile.

Derek had to laugh at how strange this girl was, he was really enjoying his time, it was almost as good as the last girl he picked up.

They then went to the Food Court where Megan got them both ice creams and they sat down at a table in the corner of the room, away from the hustle and bustle of the busy shopper and just talked while they ate there ice creams. Megan inquired about Derek, and asked him about his life, where he went to school, and so on.

When it came time for Derek to ask Megan about her life, she felt bad that she had to lie to him, it's just that she couldn't tell her the truth, and she couldn't just not answer him, so she had to stretch the truth a bit.

After a while, Megan started to notice Ziva become impatient and board, so she looked back a Derek and said; "Thank you for keeping me company today, but I really do have to get going." She said as she stood up and brushed down her shirt just to make sure that it was still properly in its place after sitting for so long.

"Yeah, no problem." Derek replied standing up as well, "So do you think that you would want to meet me for dinner on Friday night?" he asked smoothly.

Megan gave a thoughtful face for a minute then answered; "Sure, that would be nice." She said with a smile.

"So can I have your number?" Derek asked.

"Umm . . . how about I have your number, I don't feel quite comfortable giving out my phone number yet." Megan replied.

"Sure," Derek said with a smile, "So what are you going to write it down on?" He asked her.

"Oh, I can just remember it." Megan told him. Being in Mussad and all, she had had plenty of training to remember numbers way longer than a 7-digit phone number.

So when she had Derek's phone number, she left the mall, and made sure she was out of his sight before walking to Ziva's car and picking the lock so that she could put her stuff in the back. After that, she jumped onto the trunk of the car, and sat there waiting for Ziva to come out.

It took Ziva a minute to realize that Megan had left the mall, so she rushed out and found Megan sitting on the trunk of her car talking on the phone.

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter written, but I had another basketball tournament in Cape Cod, I am so tired of long car rides! Anyways, what do you all think of the season finale of NCIS? I don't like where they are going with it and really want Ray and E.J. to disappear and never come back! Hahaha, I am so mean! I still have a tiny hope for Tiva, but I am really curious to see what you think, so let me know! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I thought to myself "Why not spoil them and write two chapters in one day?" so that's what I am doing. Hope you enjoy! **

Megan and Ziva got into the car, and Ziva started the ignition after Megan had finished up on the phone, Ziva heard that she was talking Hebrew, so she knew that it must be important, she had a feeling that it was her father calling about the card that Megan had stolen.

When Megan had hung up and chuckled lightly to herself, causing Ziva to ask her; "Who was that?"

Megan sighed deeply, "It was your father, he was calling about his card that I had taken, as I'm sure you have already guessed." She replied with a devious smile.

"So what did he say?" Ziva asked curiously while she speed through traffic, narrowly missing each car and truck as she went by them.

"He was wondering why I had taken his card, and not someone else's." She said with another slight chuckle.

"So what did you tell him?" Ziva asked, getting very curious about this conversation, she had always secretly liked it when someone had managed to beat her father somehow, as long as they did not harm him.

"Well I simply told him that he told me to get money from someone, and I told him that he was someone, and that I took his money, just like he had told me to do." Megan explained, that devious smile never leaving her face, knowing that she had in fact beaten the infamous Direct Eli David.

"So is he mad?" Ziva inquired on.

"Hmp! He was at first, but as I explain myself to him, he seemed to laugh at himself and the cleverness that I had shone in taking _his_ money. So I think that I will pay him for it later, but right now, he doesn't mind so much. But I can tell you one thing, he will not make that mistake ever again."

Ziva nodded, "If there is one thing that I know about my father, it is that he learns from his mistakes, most of them anyway." Ziva said, bringing herself back to that horrible time of her life when everything crumbled around her, leaving her father as the blame for all of it. Shaking herself back to reality, she looked at Megan briefly and said; "Do you have your cell phone?"

Megan looked confused, "Of course I have it." She said honestly, not meaning it to be as sassy as it came out, _"Oh well"_, she thought to herself.

"Okay," Ziva said, "I want you to put my number in there, as well as Gibbs', Tony's number, and McGee's Number also." Ziva told Megan as they pulled up into Ziva's parking spot for her apartment.

"Okay, I can do that. I thought that you were going to tell me to give it to you, I was going to tell you no way." She replied, and laughed.

Ziva chuckled as well, and gave her numbers and Megan put them into her phone and while she was at it, she put the Derek's number in there too.

They got out of the car, and walked up the stairs to Ziva's apartment. As they were walking down the hall, Megan asked; "Are you sure you don't want my help with the boxes in you spare room? I wouldn't mind." Megan told her sincerely.

"No, it is okay. I will go through them tonight and start to clean the room up for you, but for now, as I said before, you will have to take the couch." Ziva replied to her.

"Okay, that's fine, just thought I would see if I could make myself useful, that's all." Megan said to Ziva as Ziva unlocked the door and opened it up, letting Megan in, and then closing it again behind her.

"Okay, well, the TV remote should be there, feel free to turn the TV on." Ziva said over her shoulder as she walked to the spare room that she now had to clean out, and truthfully, she didn't mind that she had to clean it, she had been meaning to do it for a while now, but now she had a reason to motivate her to actually do it.

Megan walked into the living room with the bags in hand, she then called to Ziva; "Can I just put my bags in the corner of the living room?"

"Yes, sure. That's fine." Ziva called back.

So Megan set the bags in the corner and sat down on the couch and just looked around the room, taking it all in.

"_Okay, so this is where I am going to be for the time being." _She told herself, getting herself used to the fact that for once while she was in a mission, she would have a place to stay. And even better, someone that might actually care about her. This fact alone was mind blowing to the young assassin.

Ziva sat down on floor and grabbed a box to start going though it to get rid of anything that was not worth keeping, and with a large black garbage bag ready at her side, she was more than willing to throw anything away that she didn't want, she had a feeling that it would be full by the end of the night as she tried to get rid of the awful memories that came when she thought about her life in Israel.

By 9 that night, Megan had fallen asleep in front of the TV, glad to have a soft place to lay her head, and Ziva had gone threw all but one of the boxes, not throwing away as much as she had expected. Ziva sighed, she was going to go through this one last box, then go to bed herself, as she was sure that Megan was asleep by now.

As she opened the last box, she was surprised that it only had two objects in it; the first was a doll that she had played with it when she was very little. As Ziva got older, she no longer wanted to play with dolls, but with G. I. Joes and battle ship, but she always kept this doll, as it was something that her mother had given her, and Tali loved. Tali wanted that doll so bad, but Ziva had it set in her mind that she was going to keep it because it was hers, and she did not want to share. Even though she did not play with it, it was still hers, and hers only. And when Tali was killed, it meant even more to Ziva for some weird reason that she could not explain.

The second object in that box was a worn and very old stuffed dog, that Ziva had gotten when she was born, given to her by her father, as a gift, and a small comfort object. Ziva had named this dog Emily when she got older, and that name stuck with her.

She had forgotten all about these two things, but she was very glad that she had them back in her possession, away from her father's destructive grasp.

She could only look at these two comfort objects she held in her hands were very special to her, and she was very touched that Megan had been able to get past the beaten up appearance, and see the hidden meaning behind these two things.

The one thing that puzzled Ziva was how she had found these two things, as far as Ziva could remember, they had been hidden in a fake wall that Ziva used to hide in when she was littler to get away from her father and his fierce yelling. She simply shook her head, Megan was better than she thought, she really was Mussad.

When Ziva woke to her alarm the next morning, she turned it off, and sighed, starring up at the ceiling, just thinking about her past life in Mussad, her family before her father got angry and destroyed everything good in her life, and most importantly her safety and innocence.

She sat there just pondering on these thoughts when he heard something stir in the next room, forgetting that it was Megan, she quickly drew her gun, and went to investigate, seeing Megan's back to her, Ziva jumped out from behind the corner of the wall that she was hiding behind and yelled "Freeze!"

Megan heard this and jumped grabbing her gun and whipping around to face Ziva, forgetting that they were supposed to be getting along, and to be honest that there was anyone there on the first place, she yelled freeze as well.

When the two came to their senses, they both kinda laughed at themselves, and put their guns down by their sides and just looked at each other, each hoping the other would break the silence, Megan decided to go first by asking; "How did you sleep?"

"Oh, fine." Ziva said as walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat. "You?"

she asked.

"It was nice to have a comfortable place to sleep, versus the usually cold hard floor that the nice men provide you with when they kidnap you and beat you for information." Megan said.

"You've been kidnapped and tortured before?" Ziva asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but only twice." Megan told her as if that made it better, "Once for 3 months and the other for 5 months." Megan said to her as if it was no big deal and it didn't affect her at all.

"Wow, I was kidnapped for 6 months once, and I thought that I was going to die. It took a long time for me to heal after that one." Ziva told Megan.

"Yes, I know. I was on the team that came and got your partner that had been wounded when you and he killed the whole crew of the that ship and the sunk it." Megan explained.

"Oh, so you could have rescued me?" Ziva asked sharply.

"No, we didn't know where you were located, and we were given strict orders from your father that when we got the wounded man, we had to leave, even if you were not with him, we had to leave. No one wanted to leave, but we had no choice." Megan said in calm voice, not really trying to pick a fight.

"I'm sorry." Ziva said.

"No, that's okay, I understand. I most likely would have done the same thing." Megan told Ziva sympathetically, "I know that was really hard."

"Yeah, thanks." Ziva said with a small smile, "I hope that you like eggs, because that is what I am making for breakfast." Ziva told Megan as she turned around to the frig, and got the carton of eggs out of it.

"Yeah, sounds good." Megan said as she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned up against the doorframe, "Sounds good." She repeated.

**Okay, hope you liked it. It was extra long just so that I could make up for the poor timing that I have put into this story. Please review.**

**One more thing today before I go to bed, I thought that I would share my quote of the day with you, or more my quote that came to mind and helped me get through the day as I pondered it: "Keep going strong. Even though the storm is wild and unbearable, it can't rain forever." And then the other one is: "When nothing in life goes right . . . go left." That's all, good night everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so I have an hour and a half long study hall right now, and no work to do, so I am going to hopefully get done at least one chapter, and if all goes well, another one after that, so I hope that you enjoy!**

When they got to the office that morning, Megan and Ziva could see that McGee and Tony were both at their desks, but Gibbs was nowhere in sight. As they emerged from the elevator, DiNozzo came out from behind his desk and came over to Megan, "You are needed in MTAC, you have a satellite call from Israel." He told her.

Ziva was surprised, so she tried to catch Tony's eye before he went upstairs to let Megan into MTAC, when she did, they exchanged glances, and she knew that it had to be her father, so Ziva and Tony both went up the stairs and followed Megan to let her in and listen to the conversation that she was about to have.

They were surprised that when Megan reached the door to the MTAC, she didn't wait for them, but went ahead and scanned her iris. But what surprised them even more was that the door opened for her, and she just went inside like it was no big deal.

"Wait!" Tony yelled after her, causing her to turn around and look at him, "How were you able to open the door, you don't work here." Tony asked.

"Maria and I are part of an elite member of teen spies, there is one for each country, even America, and we have our irises programmed into every scanner in the world, our eyes are what you would call a master key, built into the program. And that enables us to move around, country to country, doing as we please without raising suspicion." Megan explain with an air of sonority above them. Tony and Ziva just stared at her, mouths slightly agape. "May I go in now, or do you two want me to watch you caught flies?" she asked sarcastically before slapping Tony gently in the face, turning around, and walking into the dark room with a giant screen up front that read "Call On Hold".

Megan walked down the stairs to see that Gibbs, and Director Vance standing there, in front of the screen, waiting for her.

"Hello gentlemen." Megan said cheerfully as she strutted over to them, "I was told that I had a call."

"That you do, and we will accept it now." Vance said, raising his voice for the last part so that the people running the computers would accept the call, and turn the screen on.

The screen was fuzzy for a minute as it connected to the computer that Director David was using, then it came to life.

"Shalom Direct." Megan said with a little nod of the head, "How are you?"

"Shalom to you as well, and I am fine, thank you." He said with a smile as he talked to her, then the smile went away as he looked at the rest of the room, he continued; "Leon, would you mind clearing the room, so that I can talk to Megan in some peace without all the ears listening, that would be nice." He told Leon.

"Of coarse." Leon replied as he shoed the rest of the people away, getting DiNozzo on his way out, but he missed that Ziva had slipped into the back and was hiding, ease dropping.

When the room was clear, Eli David continued; "So how have you been, my dear?" he said as his facial features softened.

"Not bad, Ziva had let me stay at her place, she is doing very well." Megan fished, knowing that Ziva was in the room, but she knew that Director David had no idea, she wanted to see what he would say.

"Hmp." He said looking lost in deep thought; "Ziva has always had a way of being kind, even though she was taught other wise. You know, you have had that training as well, but you are so much like her, you have kept some of your innocence and kindness as well." He said kindly. "So what is Ziva up to these days?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself?" she told him, then she called; "Ziva! You can come out now!" Megan saw the look of shock on the director's face and smirked, she knew that she had had the same training as him, but she had the fact that she is young, and the director . . . well . . . has seen better days.

Director just stared with hard eyes at his daughter, emerging from the back where she was hiding, and walked down the stairs. "Hello, Father." She said.

"Shalom, Ziva." He said hardly, "What were you doing, hiding there like that? What did you hope to gain?"

"You taught me to investigate what I am curious in, and I was curious what you were talking about, so I just slipped into the back." She explained simply.

"And you would have gotten away with it, had Megan not known you were there." Eli told her, smiling a little as he said this.

Ziva sighed, with her father, it always seemed to be a competition.

Outside MTAC, Gibbs flew down the stairs and shouted to McGee; "Can you get the footage off the MTAC screen?" he asked McGee.

McGee shook his head; "No, I can only get a picture from the camera facing our MTAC, two if I'm lucky." McGee said.

"Do it!" Gibbs ordered while he started to pace.

McGee started to type stuff into his computer. "Got it, Boss!" and he put the picture up on the screen behind Gibb's desk. Gibbs took one look at the picture, then turned to McGee; "What is Ziva doing in there?" he asked.

"I don't know, Boss. I thought that you cleared everyone out of the room before you left." McGee noted

"We did . . . but I am not sure how Ziva managed to stay in there. Are you sure that we cannot hear what they are saying?" He said as he turned to McGee.

"Positive, Boss." McGee answered with a nod of the head and a deep sigh.

"Aww hell, McGee." Gibbs sighed as he turned to sit at his desk and take a sip of his coffee, "Guess we will have to wait and see if either one of them tell us."

"Hmp." Tony mumbled from across the room.

"Spit it out DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered.

"Well, I was just thinking . . . about how similar Megan and Ziva are . . ." He explained

"Well, Tony." McGee started, "They are both from the same country, same training, although Megan did get it younger than Ziva did, and they both had the same man influencing their lives. So you can see why they would act so similar." McGee stated, but then thought a moment, "I will give you this though, they do seem to share many of the same physical qualities . . . yeah, that's weird."

"Thank you!" Tony cried, "At least I am not the only one that sees it. I think that Megan looks a lot like Ziva, like it's scary."

"You know, I do see that too," Tim replied, "But I also see that she looks like you too, like her eyes, they are green when you look at them, and her hair is lighter than what an Israelis hair should be, but it does look a bit like your hair color." McGee stated.

"So what are you saying, McKnow-it-all?" Tony asked harshly while he stood up.

"I . . . uh . . . nothing, I was just simply saying that she reminded me of you a bit, that's all!" McGee said, getting nervous.

"Leave him alone, DiNozzo!" Gibbs piped up for the first time in this conversation. "You know that it's true! So just deal with it, okay?" He asked looking up for the nod that came from Tony, then turning to McGee, he continued; "But that doesn't mean anything, either." He told McGee, who nodded as well.

Even though Gibbs had said this though, he did find it odd that Megan looked like Ziva with a bit of Tony in her. He shook his head, and ignored it while he waited for the two girls to come back down from MTAC.

**Okay, let me explain something really quick, my school is a Pre- K 3-year-olds through 12****th**** grade, and each person out of every grade is assigned a number computer from the computer cart (like mine is 4), and there are 3 computer carts in the school, and I started the chapter on B4, and I couldn't get it for a week because this other kid in the high school had it, so yeah. Sorry! **

**Thanks for sticking with me on this, and I hope that I will be more faithful in updating, but I only have a week left in school (5 days! AHHH! So excited!), and it is finals week, so yeah. I will try my best. Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so I am going to try to get this chapter up before I go to bed tonight, but I make no guarantees.**

Gibbs looked up from the coffee that he didn't realize that he was staring at to see Megan and Ziva walking down the stairs to the Bullpen, clearly done with the satellite conversation. "How did it go?" he asked them as Ziva sat down.

"Fine." Ziva said with a shrug

"Whatever." Megan said with a very similar shrug.

"Okay, that's good." Gibbs said, then he called; "Megan" Causing her to turn and look at him. "There is going to be a ceremony for Maria tomorrow before we ship her body back to her country."

"Okay, what time?" she asked

"It is going to be at 10, at the memorial field. Her body is arriving tonight and is going to be there until midnight tomorrow." Gibbs informed her.

Megan merely nodded and turned to her laptop and started typing.

**Okay, the chapter is extremely short, but the rules say that I am not allowed to post just authors note, so I will say this now, I have finals this week, so don't expect to see another chapter for at least another week, because I will be on summer vacation then, so yeah, have a good day.**

**PS I wrote this during my math class, I am so gunna get expelled.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well hello! Don't shoot! I know that I haven't updated in a while, but my mom and aunt are doing this day camp thing at my house, and it is basically 17 rotten kids that come here at 7:15 in the morning and don't leave until 6:30 at night, so all day I have to fight for the lap top. Things will change in about a month when I have enough money to buy my own Mac book, but for now I am stuck sharing the sticky fingered children. Lucky me! **

**Anyways, enough about me, here is the next chapter!**

The night came and went, and the in the morning, the team got up in preparation for the funeral.

Ziva had just finished her morning routine and was getting herself some breakfast when Tony knocked at the door. Ziva went to go open the door and let him in; "Hello, Tony." She greeted.

"Hey," he said looking her up and down really quick, "You look nice." He commented as he let himself in and walked into her kitchen.

"Umm, thank you, I guess." She replied. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked, seeing him eye the frig.

"Yeah, that would be cool." He said, "What are ya makin'"

"Just some toast and jam, maybe some tea . . ." she replied.

"Okay, sounds good to me." he replied, "So where's Megan?" he asked has Ziva put the bread in the toaster.

"Umm, I do not know." Ziva said thinking about it. "She left this note on the table this morning, but other than that, I have no idea" she said as she handed the note to Tony.

"' I am going for a run, see you later.'" Tony reading from the piece of paper with perfect handwriting on it, "Wow! That is _really_ good handwriting that she has." He commented.

"Yes, my father always said that we would not be respected if our writing could not be read." Ziva said with a roll of the eyes remembering her father.

"Your handwriting doesn't look as good as this." Tony countered, then seeing the look that Ziva gave him, he continued; "Not that yours is really bad, like mine is . . . it's just that hers looks a little bit better . . . and . . . umm . . ."

Ziva laughed slightly, "Yes, Tony. I know what you meant. And just because my father says something, doesn't mean that listened to him."

"Okay . . ." Tony replied nodding, "So you just let Megan run off without telling you where she is going?" Tony questioned, changing the subject.

"No, Tony, she just goes where she wants to. I have showed her the routes that she is allowed to run, and told her she is not allowed to go anywhere else, so that is where she is. I am pretty sure anyways." Ziva explained as she took the toast out of the toaster and put some grape jam onto it, then handed it to Tony.

"So you really believe that she goes on those routes and stays where you have told her to stay?" Tony said with a look of disbelief before accepting the toast Ziva had handed to him.

"You know, believe it or not, I really do believe that she does stay on those routes, because every time that I have gone looking for her somewhere, she has been running on the longest path that I have shown her." Ziva explained.

"And how long is this path that you have shown her?" Tony asked.

"Seven miles, but believe that she runs it a few times in the morning, and maybe once or twice at night." Ziva replied.

"Holy crap! That is a lot of miles. And she runs them all?" Tony said more as a rhetorical question, "I mean, I can run five and walk a mile, then maybe get another three in, but running a seven mile loop multiple times, now that is impressive."

"Well, Tony," Ziva started, "She is Mussad . . . and a bit younger than you are."

"Well then. If you want to go there . . ." Tony said taking a bite of his toast, "Wow! This jelly is good. What kind is it?" he asked taking another bite.

"It is a special jelly that I have flown in from Israel."

"Wow, it's good." Tony said, finishing the first piece of toast and moving on to the next one.

"Yeah, but no offense or anything, but why are you here, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Oh yeah! Um, I was wanted to offer you a ride to the funeral today, that's all." Tony said. Ziva gave him a questioning look and he continued; "Well, I was driving through cause I had to get something for a friend and I was driving by your house and I thought that maybe you would want to car pool so I stopped by." Tony explained.

Ziva nodded, "Yes, thank you, Tony, that would be nice. But I wanted to pick up some flowers for Maria."

"That's okay," Tony said, "I was going to get some flowers too, so we can just go together."

"Okay, let me get my coat and my purse, then we can go." Ziva said with a small smile as she walked into the other room to get her stuff.

"Right." Tony said after her, stuffing the rest of the toast into his mouth and following her to the front room.

At the funeral, the whole team was there, except Megan, which made the team wonder why.

As they sat through the service and said their last goodbyes, they were constantly looking to see if Megan had just shown up late. But when the service was over, and the people were escorted off the area where the body was, the were still wondering why Megan didn't show up, after all, it was her friend.

"Now why did we do this if Megan didn't even show up?" Tony asked McGee quietly.

"To show our respects. After all, it was kinda our fault that she died." McGee answered.

"No it's not!" Tony exclaimed in a whisper, "It's not like we shot her."

"No, but if we hadn't forced her to be in protective custody, she would not have been named. And if she hadn't been in custody, she most likely wouldn't have been walking on that street at that time either." McGee countered

"Whatever." Tony muttered.

**Sorry this took so long, I swear, there is some force out there that doesn't want me to keep writing. But at long last! I have been able to put another chapter up! hehehe, take that you evil force! Oh well, I hope that you liked it, I will try to up date at least once every two days or so, but who the heck knows what could happen between now and the next two days. **

**-C**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello people, how are you? Thanks so much for sticking with me, it means a lot, so anyways, I thought since I have the time today (and the children are at the pool), I thought that I would write. So here is chapter 20!**

Megan sat down on the bench exhausted. She had just run the long loop that Ziva had shown her seven times! That was her new personal best. _"Even in Israel I would not have run that much!" _she thought to herself. She sat there for a few minutes before she looked at her watch and saw that it was 11:30, so she got up and went back to Ziva's apartment.

"Where were you?" an infuriated Ziva yelled at her when she walked through the door.

"I was out running." Megan replied honestly.

"You know that you missed the funeral, right?" Ziva continued harshly.

"Yes." Megan replied simply before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a drink of water.

"Why weren't you there? You said that you would be there!" Ziva yelled following Megan into the kitchen.

"I never said that I would be there." Megan said back, completely calm

"I can't believe that you would miss it." Ziva continued as if Megan had not said a thing.

"What? It is not like I can't go see her in her country after she is buried. In fact, I have a mission there coming up, so I will quickly stop by and see her then." Megan said with a slight smile, as if she had not been thinking about this for the last four hours she had been running.

"I still would have liked to see you there." Ziva said, lowering her voice now.

"Well, I was thinking about going, but I just got so into my run that I had to keep going. Seven times around the big loop. Pretty good, huh?" Megan said with a hint of trying to be funny and an air of seriousness.

"I don't care, you still should have been there." Ziva said.

"Okay, well it is over with, and there is nothing that I can do about it, so you might as well stop yelling at me, it will do neither one of us any good." Megan replied and walked into the other room.

Ziva followed her; "Don't you care that she is gone?" Ziva asked in a slightly gentle voice.

"Well yes, of course I _cared_ that she is gone, but there is nothing that I can do about it now, so just living in the past is not going to help. We were taught to have the quality of forgetting the past, and to keep moving forward. And obviously, that is a quality that you no longer possess. Your father was right, you are becoming one of them." Megan said as she walked off into the other room, leaving Ziva standing there speechless.

Later, Ziva had met Tony at a coffee shop so that they could talk about a case that they had just gotten.

" . . . so I think that we should really look into the mother, she seemed like she was hiding something, but I am not sure what, and . . . Zi, are you okay?" Tony said waving his hand in front of her face, seeing that she was staring off into space.

"Oh, what?" Ziva said quickly, snapping herself out of the trance that she was in.

"Are you okay?" Tony repeated.

"Huh, yeah. I'm fine." Ziva said, "I guess that I was thinking about something and must have spaced off."

"Spaced out." Tony corrected

"Yeah, that." Ziva said with a nod

"So what were you thinking about?" Tony ventured carefully.

"Nothing, I guess . . . just Megan. That's all." Ziva said shaking her head

"What about Megan?" Tony pushed

"Well, just about the reason that she didn't go to the funeral today was because she was on a run, and she really got into it so she just kept going."

Tony nodded, "So, does she not, like, care that Maria died?"

"Well, that's the thing that bothered me. When she came home after her run, I asked her about it and she said that she is trained to move on and not focus on the past and stuff, but . . . I mean, Maria was her best friend, how can she not care?" Ziva asked.

"I really don't know." Tony said honestly, "I can't believe that she is that far gone."

"What do you mean?" Ziva said looking up from the napkin that she had been playing with.

"Well, I mean . . . um . . . you and her are both from the same place, you know? And it seems like, just from what I have been told, that the officers that your dad and people train are in a sense, brain washed, to be some perfect warrior. And, I mean, you got out of the brain washed thing, but you still know how to kick butt, but it does seem like Megan _can_ get out of it, you know?" Tony explained.

Ziva took a moment to take in what Tony had said, and as much as she hated to admit it, he was right, that is what they do to the officers, they break them and mold the broken pieces into something that they want, even Megan. "Yeah," Ziva said with a deep sigh, "That sounds about right." Ziav said with a nod.

"It's too bad, though. No one should have to be raised like that, I can only imagine the hell that she has been through." Tony said.

"Yeah, it's not pretty, I will tell you that." Ziva replied with another deep sigh.

Megan was laying in bed, it was now 11 at night, and she couldn't go to sleep so she got up.

She found herself outside, walking down the street towards the funeral home. When she got there, she picked the lock to the fence out back and let herself into the somewhat big field that held the funerals that were outside.

She wandered down the group of chairs set up, where she assumed that the funeral for Maria had been held earlier that day. As she got closer, she saw the casket that held the lifeless body of her dead best friend.

She walked over to it and knelt down next to it. She out her hand on the top of it; "Oh Maria. I am so sorry." She said shaking her head, "This is all my fault, if we had just run away from them, you would never have been shot. I am so sorry." By now she had let tears fall down her cheek and run down her face. As she sit there, she could feel nothing but pain for what had happened, and that was something that had grown to be unfamiliar over the years, but she didn't mind it. At least she could feel something.

"I had a feeling you would be here." Said a gruff male voice from behind Megan.

"What? Oh . . . um . . ." Megan said quickly getting up and viciously whipping the tears off her face.

She turned around and saw that it was Gibbs that was behind her. "You know it is okay to cry." He said as he took a few more steps closer to Megan.

"No." Megan said shaking her head firmly, "It's not. Not where I come from."

"Well, you are not in Director David's power right now. You are in America." Gibbs said as he put a hand on Megan's shoulder.

All Megan did was look up. She wanted so bad to believe what he was saying, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You know, you can talk to me, I wouldn't think any less of you if you feel pain towards a loss." Gibbs offered.

"I-I-I don't know, I guess that it is just that . . . I miss her. I miss her so much." Megan said, no longer able to stop the tears from falling now. She leaned into Gibbs, and he stood there holding her until she had nothing left inside her to cry.

He rubbed her back slightly and whispered lightly into her ear; "We should be heading out of here, it is almost midnight, and I don't want either one of us to be charged with trespassing. You should say your last goodbyes now."

Megan nodded, and walked back over to the casket and mumbled her goodbyes in Hebrew before returning to Gibb's side and they walked out of the funeral home yard, relocking the gate as they left.

Gibbs offered a ride to Megan, which she accepted, and he drove her back to the apartment in silence. When he reached the front of the building, he stopped and let Megan out, but before she got out, she turned to him and said; "Thank you, Gibbs. For everything." She gave him a small smile and walked into the apartment building, up to Ziva's apartment, into her room, collapsed onto her bed, and fell asleep.

**So what did you guys think? I thought that this was a very strong chapter and really liked writing it. So I have a quick question for you all, have you ever lost a family member or a close friend or something? What did you do after the funeral and stuff. I lost my aunt two months ago, and I lost my grandfather a year and five days ago (today, exactly a year ago was his funeral, I miss him so much). But when they died, I just kinda ignored it and pretended that it didn't happen. I would not let anyone see me cry about it and I think that I acted as if I didn't care almost (but I really did care, it hurts a lot). How did you guys react to losing someone you loved? **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, hoped you liked it! Let me know what you thought.**

**-C**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, I am back! Hehehe. So I really have nothing to say other then enjoy this next chapter!**

The day came and went as usual. They had an open and close case, and even got out early. When Megan had gotten home, she readied herself for the date that she was going on with Derek. She took a shower and put some special stuff in her hair to make not as frizzy, and then she put on a nice pair of jeans and a nice, black shirt.

She waited until Ziva had gone to bed before she snuck out of the apartment. When she got down the steps and out the door, she saw Derek and got into his car.

"Hello, you look nice." Derek said once she had gotten her seat belt on.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Megan said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said, starting the car again, "So I was thinking that we could go to this place that I know of down the street, does that sound cool with you?" he asked.

"Sure does!" Megan said with a smile, and they were off.

I turns out that what Derek meant by "Place" was a sort-of questionable bar, but Megan ignored it and followed Derek t their table.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" said the waiter.

"Um, how about two beers and a cheese pizza?" Derek answer.

"Okay," the waiter replied, writing it down on his notebook, "I will be right back with your drinks."

"Okay, cool." Derek replied.

Megan wasn't too trilled that Derek had ordered with out asking her what she wanted, and she especially wasn't happy that they were going to be drinking. Even with Megan's background, she never had liked drinking or smoking or drugs, that just wasn't who she was, and she found that without those things, you had a lot better focus, and focus was a key part of surviving, as she had learned all to quickly in life.

"So," Derek said, turning his attention to her, "Did you sneak out to see me? Or do your parents really let you come out this late?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Um, I did sneak out, but I can't do that too often, or else they will notice." Megan replied.

"Oh, I see." He said, getting closer to her, and putting his arm around her.

"Yes." Megan said with a smile, "I thought you might. Now what about you? Did you sneak out?"

"Nah, my folks don't care where I go, as long as the cops don't bring me home, they don't care much about me." Derek replied, still getting closer.

"Well that stinks." Megan said, sensing where this was going, "Well, I need to use the ladies room real quick if you don't mind." She continued, standing up.

"Yup," Derek said, taking his arm off of her, "I will be right here, waiting."

"Okay." Megan said walking away.

When she got into the bathroom, she looked to the mirror and thought to herself; _"Oh gosh. I need to get out of this! This is not the guy I thought her was. Man that bites!"_

She had her phone in her pocket, so she would just pretend that she got a text from her mom saying that she had to get home immediately, and that she was in huge trouble for sneaking out.

As she walked out of the bathroom, she noticed that the drinks were there, and that Derek had already taken a few sips of his. Megan sat down, took a deep breath and said; "I have to go home, my mom found out that I snuck out and she is really mad, so do you think that you could drive me back to my house?" Megan asked like she wasn't happy with it.

Derek seemed really upset; "Oh come on! Do you have to go right away?"

"Yeah, my mom seemed pretty mad." Megan replied.

"Okay, but since I have already paid for the drinks, do you think that you could at least take a few sips so I can get my moneys' worth?" Derek asked.

Megan took a deep sigh and grabbed her drink; _"Okay,"_ she thought, _"Just one a few sips, and you can be done, no harm." _But as soon as she took a sip, she knew that something was not right with the drink, she took another sip to see what it was. and then it hit her like a ton of brick, that funny taste was roofie. Derek had put some in her drink, now she knew that she was not going to ever see him again, but now the problem was if she was going to get home.

She could already feel herself getting light headed, and she worried that she would black out. _"Derek must have put a lot in the drink cause there is no way that with two sips a small amount would get to me that fast."_

She looked at Derek the best that she could and said; "Can you please take me home now." The best that she could, but that was pretty hard, seeing how her words were kinda off too.

He smiled and said, "I think that I have gotten my monkey worth." And stood up and lead Megan out of the bar.

Oddly enough, he went around the corner instead of to the street where his car was parked and he looked at Megan then suddenly threw her up against the wall and started to kiss her, and after a few seconds of that, he got board and tried to get his hands up her shirt.

Megan had managed to get him off of her long enough for her to yell; "Get off! I don't want to kiss you! I just want to go home!"

"That's too bad, cause I really want to kiss you." He said with an evil smile and he came at her again.

At that point, the drugs had really taken an affect on the way that Megan could see and function, but she managed to get a punch off in the eye and yell again for him to back off.

That only made him madder, and he got violent. "Now you're in trouble." He said as he threw her against the brick wall behind her, and she fell to the ground hard. He started to kick her in the gut and the head, telling her that she had made a huge mistake.

Blow after blow came with more force than the last. Megan was getting dizzier and dizzier. She made an attempt to get up and run away, but he got to her first and gave her a hard punch to the face, causing her to fall again to the ground. She landed in a puddle that was left there from the showers they had had earlier that day.

As the water hit her face, she suddenly remembered that one of her trainer had told her that if see had ever been under drug and could not function, she should get her face wet and that would help focus things a little. So in last attempt to save herself, she threw some of the nasty water on her face and dug the knife that she had hidden in the seems of her pants, by the belt loops, out. She stood up the best she could and threw a punch that landed straight in the nose. Then he came at her again. He nailed her in the guts and almost made her fall again, she caught herself again and yelled; "Don't even try to touch me! I will seriously hurt you!" she hoped that he would lay off because she started to get extremely dizzy again, but he ignored her and came at her one last time, so she fought back, she put a giant gash in his arm that caused him to stumble to the ground in pain.

Megan saw this and knew that this was her opportunity to take off, and she did.

She started out running, it hurt her so bad, but she knew that she had to get as far away as she could from Derek because he would be angry, and he would want revenge.

She kept running, but the roofie got the best of her and she tripped and fell, it hurt so bad and she knew that her knees would be pretty banged up from that one. She looked up from where she was on the ground and saw that she was right in front of a 24-hour store, so she stumbled up and walked into the store. When she got in there, she saw that the clerk was a boy just about her age and when he looked up from the book that he had been reading, he looked alarmed and rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly

Megan realized that she probably had blood dripping off her face, and most likely her knees and arms were bleeding from all the falls that she took, so she most likely looked horrible. Megan shook her head yes, she was fine, then said; "Yeah, can I just sit down for a minute?" she hadn't realized that she sounded so weak and injured until she said that, _"Was that one of the reasons that this happened to me? Because I am weak?"_ she asked herself.

These questions, and many others flooded into her mind as the clerk grabbed her a chair to sit on and catch her breath.

"Yes, yes. That's fine!" the guy replied hurrying around the counter to get the chair he had been sitting on when she walked in. "Can I get you anything else? What about some water or a wash clothe to whip up your face and stuff?" He offered.

"May I have a water?" he nodded yes and went to get one down one of the aisles, "And thank you for the offer on the wash clothe, but I am just going to walk home an clean off." Megan took him.

"I can't let you walk home, not like that. Not alone." He said firmly.

"What am I supposed to do? I have no ride, so I can just walk, it is not that far." Megan replied in the strongest voice that she could muster.

"I will walk with you." He said walking over to her with the water bottle that he had grabbed.

"But don't you have to stay here and work?" Megan questioned.

"They won't miss me for a few minutes, and besides, no one comes in the middle of the night." he said firmly.

"Okay," Megan sighed, "You can follow me." Megan got up and started walking, but she had a petty bad limp, so it was a little hard for her to go very fast.

But the clerk was very patient, but about a block into the walk back, he turned to her and scooped her up as gently as he could into his arms and whispered gently; "This will be easier on the both of us." He gave her a smile before continuing; "You can just tell me where to go."

Megan only nodded. Normally she would have argued, but she was secretly glad that she didn't have to walk the rest of the way.

When they finally reached the apartment building, he put Megan down on the ground, "Thank you for taking me home, I really appreciate it." She said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, no prob." He replied.

"Yeah, so I guess that I will see you around . . . oh, um, what's your name?"

"Josiah." He replied, "And yeah, I will see ya around." He said with a smile.

He watched her as she turned and climbed up the stairs to make sure that she got there, and when she had made it to the right door, he turned and walked back to the shop.

Megan reached the top of the stairs and turned to go into her apartment and noticed that Josiah was watching her get up the stairs, and as she snuck back into the house, she couldn't help but feel lucky that he had helped her.

As she took off her bloody clothes and whipped her face, she couldn't bring herself to look at a mirror or down at how back she was banged and bruised. She knew that she would have a tough time hiding this from the others tomorrow, but that thought didn't last for much longer because as soon as she hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

**So what do you think? I have been waiting to write this for a while, but I needed to get here somehow, and now I have. I hope that I did okay at the end because it is 11: 20 here and I am so tired that I can barely see straight, but I really wanted to get this chapter out tonight so that you all could read it. **

**I Hope that you enjoyed it, and I wish you all a good night! **


	22. Chapter 22

**So what do you guys thing of the turn of events here? I know that I am focusing a lot on Megan right now, but I am going to get this part done, then I will start to focus back on other people. So here is chapter 22, enjoy and please review. **

Megan's alarm went off at five in the morning so that she could go for a run and get back before Ziva did so that she could take a shower first, but as soon as she woke up, she knew that a run was not an option today, he body hurt too bad.

She tried to get up, but that also hurt, so she just did a simple roll out of bed and tried to stand that way. She did end up standing, but that also hurt extremely badly, but Megan expected that.

Megan hobbled over to the bathroom where she looked at herself for the first time since she had been attacked, and she had to say, she looked worse than she thought, but at least she only had one big bruise on the side of her head that she could cover up with some of the cover up that Ziva had in her medicine cabinet, they were about the same skin tone, and she would just have her bangs cover that spot. It would look a little weird because she never had her hair down, but she would come up with something.

Then she would just wear pants and long sleeve shirt to cover up the bruises on her ribs and on her legs and knees. Then she would just take a few painkillers to help so she can walk normally and hopefully get through the day without anyone figuring out.

Megan ended up being a little late because she forgot that the car that NCIS had given her was almost out of gas, so she had to get gas on her way.

When the elevator dinged, signaling that she had arrived on the floor that she needed, she took a deep breath and fixe her bangs to make sure that they were over the bruise (cover up can only do so much), before she exited the elevator and entered the bullpen.

Megan smiled as she walked throught the space in between the desk and walked to her own, which used to be a visitors desk, but was now hers, and she sat down in the chair.

It took Gibbs all over two seconds to call her over, "Megan, come here!" he barked amking Megan sand up. When she arrived, he continued; "You are late."

"Um, yes. I had to get gas for my car, it was almost empty." Megan explained.

"Oh, okay. Just make sure that it doesn't happen again." He said and put his arm on her shoulder.

Megan tried not to make a face and wince, but it was hard not to, she had been hit pretty hard on that shoulder. She shrugged away Gibbs and returned to her seat. Gibbs noticed her shrug and that caused him to watch her nore closely.

"_Gosh!" _Megan thought, _"It is so hot in here! I wish that I had not had to have worn a long sleeved shirt!". _Megan started to sweat a little, causeing her makeup to run a bit and her bangs to shift.

When she went to hand Gibbs her paper work from the last case that they had worked on, he noticed some dark coloring of her bruise to show bit, which Gibbs noticed; "Hey," he said before Megan could leave, "What is that on your forehead?" Gibbs asked her.

"Wh-what?" she stumbled, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean the discolorment of you forehead." Gibbs said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh, uh . . ." she muttered, her hand flying up to the spot on her forehead, "I don't know. I really don't know. I am going to go wash it off." She said quickly turning away towards the bathroom.

The other members of team Gibbs barely noticed the conversation between the two, so the also barely noticed when Gibbs got up and followed Megan into the bathroom.

As soon as Megan got to the mirror, she was glad that she had thought to put Ziva's cover up in her pocket when she left this morning. She took it out and started to put it on the bruise that had started to show up from under the makeup, when Gibbs walked in. "Huh, just as I thought. A bruise. Now how did you get it and are there anymore?" he asked up front.

"I am fine, don't worry about me. Just hit my head, that's all." Megan tried.

"No, that's not what you did, and I know it. Now tell me what you did before I am forced to take action." Gibbs warned.

"It wasn't my fault." Megan defended, "It was his fault! He is the one that . . ." relizing that she was telling him to much, she stopped.

"He what?" Gibbs asked, reaching over and touching her arm gently which made Megan shy out of his touch just like he knew that she would, "Let me see." He said, referring to the rest of the damage that this guy had done.

"No, I'm fine really." Megan tried, but knew that she was going to have to show him, so she whipped the rest of the makeup off of her face, reveling all the bruise on her face, which had gotte quit large by now.

Gibbs just looked at her, so Megan continued by showing him her arms and legs, "Is that it?" Gibbs asked, but Megan shook her head no and lifted up her shirt to just below her bra, exposing her bruise on cuts on her rib cage and stomach.

Megan could see Gibbs getting angry. Megan circled so that he could see her sides and back before she lowered her shirt and sleeves.

"What happened." Gibbs asked angrily.

Megan took a deep breath and told him the whole story; "Last noght I snuck out to have dinner with a friend that I meet at the mall the other day and when I we got to the bar that I didn't know that he was taking us to, he had his hands all over me. So I excused myself to go to the bathroom, and apparently while I was in the bathroom, he slipped roofie into my drink and I didn't know. I kept telling him that I wanted to go home, and he said that he would take me homa when he got his money's worth out of the drinks. Now normally, I don't drink, but I did take two sips so that he would just take me home, but instantly I got dizzy and lightheaed and he lead me out of the bar to a dark alleyway on the side of the bar and that is where things started to get ugly." Megan said, she could see that Gibbs knew where this was going and was getting angrier by the second, Megan took a deep breath before she continued; "I don't really remember much about what happened after that because of the drugs, but I remember that I said something to the effect that he was gross and that I didn't want to make out with him and stuff, and that's when he lost it. He kept yelling and telling me that I would be sorry. He threw me up against a wall which made me fall, and he started to kick me. Over, and over, and over. He kept going, I tried to get up but could hardy see straight at the time and he knocked me down again into the water puddle that was there, and with the face that had gotten on my face, I was able to get my knife out and defend myself long enough for me to run away form him, I kept triping, but I got away." Megan finished, she was close to crying, but she knew that she couldn't so she held it in.

Gibbs was so angry that he could barely speak, "Follow me!" He barked and Megan followed.

**Well, what do you think? Now please review this chapter, I would like to know what you think of all this. **

**Oh and pease don't mind the spelling and stuff in this chapter, my spell checker isn't working, so I had to just do the best I could. Well have a good night, I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Oh gosh, it is even later than last night, it is 11:27, the things that I do for you, lol. Jk, I love writing!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, sorry I haven't written in a while. I feel like I say this all the time, but this year has been really hard, and the latest installment of "2011 sucks" is the other day I was crossing the road on my bike and some car turned without putting his blinker on and he almost hit me. So when I swerved to get out of the way and I hit a stone wall. Yeah, that was fun. So I guess I should get on with the next chapter huh? Well, enjoy.**

Gibbs stormed out of the bathroom and into the bullpen where he yelled; "How did you not know? How do you not notice?" The team looked up from their work surprised and when Gibbs seemed to be talking to Ziva, the other two looked relieved that they were not the ones being yelled at. "Well?" Gibbs pushed.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Ziva asked confused.

"Megan, get over here!" Gibbs barked at Megan who had been trying to slip away.

"I really don't want to." Megan said with a small smile.

Her comment caused the others to gasp slightly, no one ever said things like that to Gibbs, but he only replied; "Get over here." More firmly and pointing to a spot slightly in front of him.

Megan walked over to that spot with her slowly with her head down, "What now?" she asked when she had gotten to the spot Gibbs pointed to.

"I want you to show them." Gibbs replied plainly

Megan took a deep breath, "Um . . . is that really necessary? Do I really have to?" she asked, but she knew the answer anyways, and Gibbs only confirmed it when he nodded firmly.

She took a deep breath and sighed, she had a tank top on underneath her shirt, so she just took the long sleeved one off which exposed her arms and shoulders. The team saw the many bruises that covered Megan's arms and gasped, Ziva looked the most shocked of them all.

Megan then looked at Gibbs, who simply said; "Keep going." In a slightly relaxing/this-will-only-get-better-if-you-let-me-help-you kinda way.

Megan sighed again, but this time she lifted up her tank top to just below her bra and spun a little in a circle so that Ziva and the rest of the team could see everything. After she had gone all the way around, she quickly put her tank top down and put her shirt back on.

"H-how did this happen?" Ziva asked, standing up and walking around her desk.

"She went out last night with a guy who drugged her and beat her." Gibbs said plainly, but to Ziva, it was a big smack to the face. She suddenly felt responsible.

"I-I-I didn't know or else I would have done something." Ziva defended.

"Yes, well it is your job to know you are taking care of a teenager!" Gibbs said, bringing his voice back up.

"She is not taking care of me!" Megan said to Gibbs forcefully.

"Yes, well, I know that, seeing what happened." Gibbs replied

"That is not what I meant." Megan replied

"You are a minor in her house, so she is, in fact, taking care of you. And I don't want to hear anymore from you, what I want is for you to go down to Ducky's and have him take a look at you. Is that understood?" Megan nodded and started towards the elevator, "McGee, I want you to go with her to make sure she gets there alright. Then I want you to start to find out who that boy was so that we can lock his ass up in prison, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." McGee said quickly and followed after Megan.

Gibbs took a few more steps towards Ziva and said; "How have you not noticed her leaving at night?" in a calming tone.

He didn't seem angry anymore, he just wanted the truth and he wanted the boy so that he could smack him around.

"I-I didn't at first, but one night I got up to use the bathroom, and I heard her. I let it go and just stayed up until she got back, and then the next morning she got up and was ready to come into the office, so I let it go and didn't take any notice to it after a while." Ziva replied shaking her head.

"Well, now you know better, don't you?"

"Yes, sir." Ziva replied.

"Okay, now we just have to find out who did this. Let's go down to Ducky's to see what the damage is." Gibbs said walking over to the elevator, and then he called over to Tony who was pretending not to listen to the conversation; "You coming, DiNozzo?"

Tony quickly got up and followed his boss and Ziva to the elevator. Gibbs pressed the button and they all waited for the doors to open. Once they did, the three entered, and once everyone was inside Gibbs turned to Ziva and said; "And don't call me sir. You got that?"

Ziva just chuckled to herself and nodded.

The elevator doors closed and it took them down to the bottom floor.

**I am sorry that this is short and that it has taken so long for this to be posted but it is now and I hope that I will have another one posted soon. **

**Hope you liked this one! Please review! Thanks so much for reading! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, sorry that this chapter is kinda late in coming, but I just haven't felt like writing, maybe it might have something to do with the lack of reviews (hint hint). But anyways, I am here now, so let's move on with this, shall we?**

When the elevator dinged, signaling that they had arrived, McGee could see that Megan really didn't want to go tell Doctor Mallard what had happened, but he forced her on anyways. The doors opened to autopsy, and Ducky turned around to see McGee and Megan standing in the door; "Hello," He said to the two of them, "What can I do for you."

"Um, I think that Gibbs wants you to check Megan out to make sure nothing to serious happened to her . . . I mean, to see how bad . . . her, um . . . injuries are." McGee answered.

"Okay then, well what happened to her?" Ducky asked as he walked over to where Megan was standing behind McGee.

"Well, she was out with some guy last night and he slipped her some drugs and then he beat her and almost killed her." McGee explained to Ducky.

"Oh dear!" Ducky replied, "Well, let's take a look at you, my dear, and then I will see what I can do to help."

"I'm fine, really." Megan said, speaking up for the first time since she had left the bullpen, "It's just a few scraps and bruises. Nothing to get excited about." Megan tried, but she knew tat it was no good, she knew that this was going to get big, and that she was just going to have to live with it.

"No, Megan." McGee said from behind her, "You are going to let Ducky take a look at you, whether you want to or not, he is going to just take a look at the bruises to make sure that they really are nothing more than bruises."

"Fine, then do you think that you could wait outside?" Megan asked.

"Yes, Tim. I do agree with her, will you please go outside the door and wait? Thank you." Ducky said, shooing McGee out of the autopsy room, then he turned to Megan, "Why don't you hope up on the last table over there, and I will be right over."

"Sure," Megan replied, "Thank you for doing this, Doctor Mallard."

"Oh please, call me Ducky, and you are welcome my dear. Now, let me see what is going on here." He finished with a smile.

**Okay, so I had to make this really short because I am going away for a week to the middle of nowhere and I really wanted to have a chapter up before I left, so this is what I got. Please review and I will update as soon as I get back!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, sorry that it has been so long since I have updated, but I have been so busy with soccer and with school (notice how soccer comes first) and I have just been to tired to write, so I am going to try and get this done by the end of the period, but I make no guarantees, so lets get started, yes?**

Ducky finished with Megan and helped her off the table. They went upstairs to the bullpen and Ducky walked up to Gibb's desk, with Megan looming behind him. Gibbs looked up from the work he was doing; "What did you find, Duck?"

"Well, she has two broken ribs, a few cracked ones and bruising on her sternum as well as on her legs, arms, and stomach, as I'm sure that you saw. This reminds me of a time when I was in Africa aiding as a doctor's assistant and this poor young girl was abused many times by her father, and-" Ducky started to ramble.

Gibbs cut him off; "Duck, so is so okay, or is she going to need to see a doctor?"

"I'm fine! There's no need to make a such a big deal out of this!" Megan told Gibbs, but he ignored her and continued to stare at Ducky looking for an answer, causing Megan to sigh and cross her arms, then, remembering that it hurt to do that, she uncrossed them and pushed her hands into her pockets.

"She will be okay after a while, but she shouldn't do too much for the next three or four weeks." Ducky told the younger man.

"What! Three or four weeks!" Megan cried, "When I had taken a bullet through my stomach, I was back in the field after a week and a half!"

"Wait!" Tony said standing up, "When were you shot in the stomach?"

"When I was on a mission in France, I had to . . . " she started but then noticed that everyone was starring at her, "Um, lets just say that the French officers got a little trigger happy," she stated, "Oh, and don't tell anyone that I said that, according to the French embassy, I was never in France."

"Yes, I did notice that wound, I would like to see that again after all the swelling has gone down, just to make sure that all the fragments were collected out of the wound, it looked as though there might be a few still in the wound because it was improperly taken care of, and you didn't-"

"I'm fine, Doctor Mallard." Megan told him sternly.

"And do you mind if I ask you who let you back into the field so early?" Ducky asked her.

"Well," Megan started to answer, but then realized where he was going with the question, then she hesitated; "I don't know who it was exactly that let me back into the field." She lied.

"Yes you do, and I have a feeling I do to." Gibbs said, "Was it not Director David?"

"Well, okay, it was, but he-" she started to defend, but this time Ziva cut her off.

"You should know that my father does not have your, or anyone really, well being in mind when he makes those decisions, he doesn't care because he always has a back up if you are lost."

"Whatever! I will not stand here and listen to this crap. Even if I am in America, I still operate under Mossad." She told them fiercely, she turned and walked away.

"Hey!" Gibbs snapped, causing Megan to stop in her tracks, "Get back over here!"

By this point, Gibbs had stood up and walked around his desk and was starring at her. Megan turned around and took one step over towards Gibbs, but no more, "What?" She asked him.

"You are still under protective custody. You are not allowed to leave the building without an agent accompanying you." He told her strictly, "Do you understand?"

"I don't have to be under your custody, I can protect myself." She snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest, then realizing that she had done that again and it still hurt, she shoved them in her pockets again.

"Obviously you can't take care of yourself, seeing what happened last night." Ziva told her, coming over to where she was.

"I have been through worst." Megan told her.

"Yes, I'm sure, with my father has your boss, but please, just stay here with us, just until everything heals, then we can talk about what happens next, but please, just stay under our custody for a while, we still need to find Maria's murderer, and . . ."

"Fine, I will stay with NCIS for a little while longer, but I want my weapons back." She said, walking over to Tony's desk seeing that he was the one who took her weapons, "And I would like Maria's as well please."

After collecting her weapons and putting them in her bag, she slipped away to find somewhere quiet to be, she was feeling really tired.

"She won't be able to go far, the pain killers that I gave her will make her extremely tired and it should be kicking in any time soon." Ducky told the crew, and they got back to work.

**Sorry that this took so long, and that its so short, but I have to leave for a soccer game in a few minutes and I still need to change, but I just wanted to get this up because it is written and that's pretty exciting! Hahaha, I can't tell you how many chapters I have written in my physics notebook, but I just don't have the time to type them. **

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed, **

**Chrisie Morgan**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! Thank you so much to all the people who read the last chapter and to the people who subscribed to the story. I am going to try and get this done, but I have wicked writers block right now, so I am not sure where to go from here, so if anyone has any idea about any filler chapters, I would be open to hearing them, thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

After a full days work of trying to get everything that they could on Maria's murder, they finally found a descent lead, so they took him in to interrogation; "So, why would you think that it is okay to target two teenaged girl who did nothing to you?" Tony asked the man nonchalantly.

"They did do something to me though!" the businessman cried.

"Well, Tommy, care to share with the class." Tony asked him.

"That stupid Israeli girl was the one I was after to be honest, but that other girl got in the way, and then I was going to come back and get her, but then your agents moved in, so I had to leave, but don't you think for one minute that I am done with my search for her! I have so many people out there that she will be dead by dust tomorrow." He threatened Mr. Thomas Johnson.

"So what did she do to tick you off so much?" Tony asked in a cool manner

"She . . . um . . . broke into my office and downloaded a copy of my hard drive, she has seen to much, and I am sure that she brought it back to that son of a bitch Eli David. So God only knows who has seen it now." He explained exasperatedly.

Little did he know that Ziva was right on the other side of the glass, steaming about what he called her father, even if he was a son of a bitch, that man still had no right to say those things, "Now why did he have to go there? And how does he know so much about my father and the operations, especially Megan. How did he even know who she worked for."

"I don't know Ziva." McGee told her, "I don't think that he is just a business man, though." He observed.

"No foolin', McGee." Gibbs said from behind him.

"So where is Megan anyways?" Tim asked.

"I don't know, but I will go and find her." Ziva said, "Lets just hope that she kept her word and didn't leave the building, if there really are has many goons out there after her as Johnson said, than we could have a problem." Ziva said as she walked out the door.

Ziva had been walking around for almost 20 minutes before she actually found Megan, she was sleeping on the couch in the break room.

Ziva walked over to her and shook her awake, "Megan, Megan, you have to get up now." She said gently.

"What?" she said sitting up quickly, startled, "What? How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"A couple of hours, I think." Ziva answered her, "So how are you feeling?"

"Fine, a lot better than earlier." Megan answered honestly. "So have you got anywhere on Maria's murder?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we have a Thomas Johnson down in interrogation," Ziva said, looking for a reaction out of Megan, she got none, "He admitted to killing her, but do you want to hear the funny thing? He said that he was going to kill you, he never wanted to kill Maria, she just got in the way of him shooting you, so he took her down first and then when he was going to get you, McGee showed up and he ran away." Ziva told Megan.

"He was the one who killed her?" Megan asked strictly, Ziva nodded, "I knew that son of a bitch would come back to get me, I just didn't think that he would find me like this. Does he know that you have me in your protection?" she asked

"I don't think so, but I am not entirely sure. He has hired people to hunt you down, so it is critical that you stay in the building with one of us at all times, do understand?"

"Yes, why do you people think that I am three or something? You know, my English is probably better than yours?" she asked, but she really didn't expect and answer, because she immediately got up and ran out of the room.

Ziva got up and chased after her, afraid of what she might do if she got to far ahead.

Megan ran all through the halls and around the corners all the way over to interrogation were she flung open the door and walked over to Thomas, "You!" she yelled.

Suddenly her American accent was gone and she was speaking the same as Ziva always did, "You were the one who shot Maria?" she questioned.

"Shoot! How did you get in here! You know that this is a private building and that-" he started, but Megan cut him off.

"I heard that you have a hit out on me now?" Megan said in a voice that not one of the agents had heard her use before.

Tony, who had backed up into the corner trying to stay out of the line of fire, managed to mumble a "what are you doing in here?" he was ignored.

"We-well, um . . . well, yes. I do have a hit on you . . . um . . ." Johnson said, tripping over is words, knowing what was coming up next.

Megan then quickly grabbed him by the back of the neck and whipped out a knife, getting in his face, she told him; "I thought that I had made myself clear when I told you that you were to leave me alone, that you were to forget everything that happened, or . . . you know what would happen, or should I say, what will happen." With the last line, she brought the knife dangerously up to the neck of her enemy.

"Ye-yes. But, uh, you know that it isn't legal to do that in this country." He stumbled, trying to save himself.

"I have immunity, you son of a bitch." She snapped back, she brought the knife so close to his neck that it was just barely touching the skin.

"Okay, okay!" he squeaked, "Please, I'll do anything! Just take that damn thing away from my neck! Please!"

"Anything?" Megan asked, still using a fierce voice.

"Yes, anything!" he said, and she took the knife away from his neck, but still held it close to him, so that he would be sure to cooperate.

"I believe that my friends here was asking you questions, tell him about the scam you were running, about how you got the top secret information that I allegedly stole, and how you were able to find the contacts to hire the hit men."

"Yes, yes! Okay!" he replied.

Megan nodded; "Good, good." Then with a swift motion she brought her face up close to his ear and whispered in a menacing manner; "I will be watching, you slip up once, or tell my friend here one false tale, I will be back in here so quick you won't know what happened. There will be nothing holding me back then."

He shied away and grimaced, he looked like he was about to cry, and he told DiNozzo everything that he had to tell.

**So what do you think? Please review! What do you think of Mr. Johnson? Do you think that he should be a bigger character? Let me know!**

**So, just a quick thing here, if any of you are looking for a good book to read, not online, hahaha, I highly suggest "I Am the Cheese" by Robert Cormier. I am reading it in English class, it has kinda a stupid title, but it is really good! It is a mystery book, it is the kinda book that you have to really think about in order to get it, but it is still amazing! Just so you know, the book was written in the 60's. **

**Have a great day, and I will try and update my other book today or tomorrow!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, nice to see you all again, sorry that the update has been long in coming but I have had five soccer games this week and I have one later so we shall see if I can get this done or not. I hope you enjoy!**

"Why did you do that?" Ziva asked, meeting Megan as she walked out the door.

"Ehh, he knew that it was coming eventually." Megan said with a shrug.

"Why did you tell him that you have immunity? You do not, you know that, right." Ziva told her.

"Yes, I know that. But he doesn't have to." she replied with a smirk.

Ziva just shook her head and followed Megan as she walked back upstairs to the bullpen.

On her way up, Megan's cell phone started to ring. Megan took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id, when she saw who it was, she turned to Ziva; "Please excuse me for a moment." she asked, and she walked over to the windows in the bull pen.

"Shalom." she said into the phone.

Ziva was standing in the center of the desks and was trying to listen to the conversation without making it seem like she was listening. She was startled when Tony walked up behind her and asked; "Who is she talking to?"

"Oh, um . . . I do not know, I think that I should move closer because I can barely hear her. So Ziva walked over to Tony's desk and sat on the edge of it. Her back was to Megan, but she could now clearly hear what she was saying.

Tony walked over and sat down in his chair so he could try and listen as well, but Megan was speaking in Hebrew so it didn't do him any good.

"What is she saying?" Tony asked Ziva.

"She is arguing with someone. I believe it is about a mission that she is supposed to be on or doing, but I am not sure, that part of the conversation must have happened before I moved closer." Ziva told him, Tony nodded and they listened more.

As Megan was talking she could feel people listening to her, but at this point, she didn't care. She wanted the mission she had sent herself on to be over, she wanted it all out in the open.

She finished her conversation and shut the phone, she was angry now, but she tried to control herself. She walked back over to Ziva and Tony and sat down on Ziva's desk and faced the two agents.

"So, who were you talking to?" Tony tried casually, "It sounded pretty heated, but I don't speak Hebrew, so I have no idea what you said." Tony told her.

Megan just smiled a little and shook her head; "You are lucky that Americans are easier to trick than the people that I have worked with; you are not a very good lier." she said.

"What? I really don't speak Hebrew!" Tony cried.

"Yes, I know that. But ZIva does, and if you heard what I was saying, then Ziva must have also, except she understood what I was saying." Megan told Tony.

"So?" Tony replied.

"Well, I'm sure that Ziva told you what I was saying because by the look in your eye, you look like you are hoping not to be busted." Megan said with a slight chuckle at Tony's expression. "I guess since you already know what I said, then it wouldn't hurt to tell you who I was talking to. I was talking to Director David. He was telling me that I was not doing what I was assigned to do in a timely fashion. I told him that I had had a few setbacks. Although, he did seem happy with what happened with that dirt bag down in interrogation." Megan said with a smile.

"Does my father know you are with me?" Ziva asked Megan.

Megan shifted her body so that she could look at Ziva; "I have not told him that I was staying with you, no. I was not sure if you would want me to, I know that things are . . . delicate between the two of you. But I must say, he does talk about you, all the time. Believe it or not, he is still very proud of you. Although he is upset and angry that you no longer answer to him, I believe that he is secretly glad that you got out of Mossad." Megan explained, and by the shocked look on Ziva's face, she had not known that, "He really does love you, he just does not know how to say it, or show it for that matter." Megan said with a smile.

"Yes, I do know that part." Ziva said, "He has never been good at showing any emotion other than anger."

Megan nodded; "Yes, that is true. I remember one time I was in his office and it was late. I had just gotten back from a mission that almost failed, but I was able to pull it together and get the team out alive with only one death- our team leader died and that's why everything started to go backwards." Megan said chuckling, "So when I got back, he told me that I had done well, he gave me my own team after that and said that I deserved it. We were talking and he said that this team he had been building for Ziva, he wanted only the best men on this team, so that Ziva would have something to be truly proud of, or something to that matter anyways. He got this really sad look in his eye, and he told me that he was never able to show you that he loved you, but he really tried at some points when you got older. He said that when you were younger he didn't really like you because you reminded him too much of your mother. But as you got older, he didn't know how to change. I do believe he was a little drunk when he told me all this. Alcohol is a truth serum for some people, and Eli David is one of them."

"If my father loves me so much, then why did he send me on such a horrible mission? He knew that it was likely that I was not going to make it back."

"I think that he though you could handle it, and when your partner came back alone, he did not send anyone after you because he did not want to know for sure that you were dead. He wanted to love in the fantasy that you had somehow made it. That you were somehow alive." Megan explained.

"That does not sound like my father." Ziva said.

"Well, I am not saying that Eli David is an easy man to read, or that he is always a good man, with the well being of everyone at heart, but no matter what he has done, he still wants you to know that he loves you." Megan said, "Now if you'll excuse me." Megan said as she hopped off the desk and walked to the bathroom so that she could give Ziva some time.

**So, what do you think? Was it okay? It went a little deeper than I thought, but that's okay. By writting this chapter, I realized that I made Eli out to be a good person who should be forgiven, but that is so not how I think that really should be. I mean yes, everyone should be forgiven, but I still think that Eli is a dush bag and that Ziva is totally a good fit at NCIS. **

**Well, enough blabbing. Thanks for reading and please leave a review on your way out!**

**~Chrisie **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone! Yes! I am back and ready for more! Hahaha, thank you to the people who reviewed, I loved reading them. And iheativa, since you asked so kindly, I am hoping to get some Tiva moments in this chapter, and if it goes the way that I have planned it, the Tiva will be picking up in from now on; well maybe not this chapter, but most definitely the next. Oh well, we shall see how it goes. I hope you enjoy! :)**

The rest of the day, Ziva was very distracted. She could hardly focus on the paper work that lay before her, and she was the first one out of the Bullpen and into her car.

She left without taking Megan with her by mistake, but she really wanted to be alone at that time.

Megan noticed that Ziva had left and started the long walk back to the apartment. She didn't mind the walk, but she wished that she didn't have to walk it that particular night, since it was cold and she didn't have a jacket. She was used to having to walking in cold temperatures and at night, but that still doesn't mean that she liked it.

Tony decided that he would go and check on Ziva, since he knew what Megan had told her earlier had upset her. He was halfway to her house when he saw Megan walking on the sidewalk; "Hey!" he called to her.

Megan whipped around when she heard her named called and she drew her weapon and pointed it at Tony, who raised his hands in surrender mockingly and pulled his car over to the side of the road.

He put it in park and took the keys out of the ignition. He got out of the car and joined Megan on the sidewalk; "So, your ride left without you, huh?"

Megan gave him a half hearted glare and continued to walk, causing Tony to run and catch up. When he did, she turned to him; "Yeah, I guess she did. But that's okay. I understand; she probably just needed some alone time, and by my walking home instead of stealing a car, I can give her that time." Megan told him.

"Well, how long have you been walking?" Tony asked, "I know that Ziva lives close, but not that close. It is like a 20 minute drive for a normal person, 13 if you are Ziva." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I think that it has been almost an hour, so I think that I am about half way there, yes?" She replied.

"Yeah, you are correct." Tony said with a nod. He noticed that she was rubbing her arms slightly, she didn't have a jacket and she looked a little cold, "You know, I was going to Ziva's anyways so that I coud just check on her to see if she needed anything, I could drive you there if you wanted." he offered.

"No thank you. I am all set. I enjoy walking." she told him with a smile of appreciation for the offer.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you do like to walk, but not in this cold weather without a jacket." he said, taking his own jacket off and giving it to her while taking the backpack that she had on and slinging it onto his own back.

"Thank you." she said again as she put the jacket on.

Feeling the warmth already come back to her arms, she signed with contentment.

They walked together in silence until they reached Ziva's apartment building.

"So are you going to come inside with me?" Megan asked Tony, noticing that he had stopped.

"Am I allowed to?" Tony asked her.

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Megan asked with a curious smile.

"No." Tony said, nodding his head with agreement and bounding up the stairs so that he could catch up to Megan, "No it has not."

Megan took out the key that Ziva had given her and unlocked the door. She stepped inside only to see a very frazzled looking Ziva; "Why were you home so late?" she asked her, "I thought that I told you you were supposed to call and tell me if you were going anywhere."

"Yeah, and I would have if I went anywhere. I came straight here." Megan said to Ziva.

"Yeah," Tony said from behind Megan, Ziva looked up and saw Tony for the first time; "Somebody left her at the office."

"Well, she could have gotten a ride from you, and I know that Gibbs would have given her a ride had she had asked him." Ziva fired back at Tony, now not really caring about Megan.

Megan sighed and went to her room.

Tony noticed that she was gone and walked over to Ziva and put his arms around her. "It's okay Ziva, you are just confused and tired most likely. Everything will be okay." he told her gently.

At first she tried to back away, but then she was comforted by the warm arms around her and she settled into them, "I guess that you are right." Ziva admitted.

Tony let go of her and walked over to the couch and Ziva followed in suit; "So why are you so confused?" He asked her.

"Well, I guess it was what Megan told me about my father. I just don't know what to make of it." Ziva said shaking her head.

"Well, why don't you try and take your mind off of it and tell me about something else." Tony told her.

"Like what?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. Anything, I guess." Tony said, leaning up against the couch and staring at Ziva expectantly.

"I don't know what to tell you . . ." Ziva started, but she was interrupted.

"Why don't you start with who I am?" Megan said, coming up from behind them, circling over so that she was facing them head on.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked her.

"You mean that you haven't figured it out?" Megan asked incredulously.

"Figured what out?" Ziva asked nervously.

"Oh come on! You know perfectly well what I am talking about!" Megan said, starting to get a little angry.

"I-I-I don't." Ziva tried.

"Well, than let me just enlighten you, since I am tired of keeping it a secret. I am your daughter." Megan said plainly.

"What?" Tony asked, turning to look at Ziva, who refused to look back at him.

"Oh, and you want to hear the kicker?" Megan asked, getting Tony's attention back, "I am your daughter too." Megan told him.

"What?" Tony said standing up and bouncing his glance back and forth from Ziva to Megan. He saw that Ziva now had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yeah. She accidentally got pregnant on a case that you guys did together. I believe that the two of you were undercover assassins." Megan stated bluntly.

"What?" Tony said again, trying to wrap his head around this. He was a father? Of a teenage girl? And he didn't even know it! "You got pregnant after than?" Tony asked Ziva.

She nodded; "Yes, but I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you would want nothing to do with me and that things would change between us. I wanted things to be the same." she told him, still unable to look him in the eye.

Tony knelt down and put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so that she was looking right at him, giving Megan the perfect opportunity to slip out of the appartment and go for a walk, she herself had a lot to think about. "I wish you would have told me." he said to her.

"Why? What difference would made?" she asked him.

"So that I could have done this a long time ago." he said as he grabbed her and kissed he gently on the lips.

**Don-don-don! Sooooo . . . what do you think? How many of you saw that coming? I know that a few of you sent me a message saying things along the line of what you just read, but I want to know how many people truly saw that coming? How observant are you? *looks at everyone mysteriously* **

**Okay, so I know that I have at least 35 subscription followers, so I know that at least 35 followers, so I want all of you to leave me a review please! And if you are not a follower, than please take this opportunity to become one, and leave a review!**

**Have a good night and I hope that you enjoyed this! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everybody! How has life been treatin' y'all? I'm sorry that I haven't been writing lately, but the only thing that I have to say about that is that basketball has started. I have no idea why the teachers give us so much homework, we go to school 8 hours a day just to go home and do 2 hours of homework! Life is so not fair! Well thats what you get when you go to a "spoiled rich kid" school. Well, at least thats what them public school kids call us private school kids. Even though it is so not true! I can promise you; I am neither spoiled nor rich. **

**Well, whatever. You don't to hear about my resent bullying problems. Lets get on with the story, yes?**

Megan grabbed her jacket and slipped out the front door of Ziva's apartment. She didn't need to be listening to the conversation that she knew was going to be taking place between the two adults sitting on the couch.

She wandered down the street and found herself at Gibbs' house. She knew that he kept his door open, and from the research that she had done; she also knew where to him.

She walked down the wooden stairs of the basement. "Hello, Gibbs." she said when Gibbs looked up at her.

He nodded in her acknowledgment; "Hello."

Gibbs walked over to her and looked her in the eyes, he took notice to the fact that they were red; "Can I help you?"

Megan shook her head; "No. I just didn't know where else to go." Megan told him, leaning up against the railing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why aren't you with Ziva?" he asked her.

"Tony is over. He and Ziva are talking about some information that I just spilled on them." Megan said with a shrug over her shoulders, but Gibbs could see something in her eyes that it was more important to her than she was letting on with her casual manner.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Gibbs asked, pulling up two work benches for the two of them to sit on.

Megan sat down and smiled slightly; "Gibbs, I have not known you that long, but I have known you long enough to know that you are not a 'man of many words', so to say." she said to him.

"Well, how about you talk and I listen. Better?" he asked with a small smile. This conversation brought back so many memories from his past life with Shannon and Kelly, he wanted this conversation with Megan to last forever so that he could keep these pictures close to him.

"Well, there is one thing that you should know about who I am." Megan started. Then taking a deep breath, she went on; "I am Tony and Ziva's daughter." she told Gibbs.

The shock of the news was evident on the older man's face has he registered what Megan had just said to him; "What? When?" he muttered.

"When they were undercover as married assassins, I believe." Megan replied.

"They weren't actually supposed to have sex! They knew that!" Gibbs said, unable to keep the shock and slight frustration out of his voice.

"They wanted it to seem real to whoever was watching them." Megan said.

"_Seem_ being the key word." Gibbs said shaking his head. This was really going to mess up his team. He just hoped that it all worked out in the end and that nothing bad would happen. He had a gut feeling that Tony and Ziva would be able to make this work. "You know, maybe it was for the better. Now you are here with us, and things might start looking up."

"Thank you!" Megan said, walking over to Gibbs and giving him a hug.

Gibbs responded by wrapping his arms around the girl and holding her close. He really did like this girl. She hoped that his agents could work this out everything so that they could give this girl the life that she deserved. The life that was denied to her by none other than Eli David.

"You really should go back to the apartment, Megan." He told her once he had released her from his grasp.

"I don't know . . . I would rather not." Megan replied, looking down.

"Well how about you stay here and help me with my boat and I will take you in with me tomorrow? How's that?" Gibbs asked her.

Megan nodded. For some reason, Gibbs was the only person that had ever made her feel comfortable enough to let her walls down long enough so that they could see what she was really thinking. How she was really feeling. For some reason, she could just see it in his eyes; she could feel it, that Gibbs was not going to betray her. No matter what. "That sounds good." she replied.

Gibbs nodded and then walked back over to his boat. He grabbed a sander and held it out for Megan to take.

"You have no idea how long that I have been waiting to do that." Tony chuckled; giving Ziva that classic Tony smile.

Ziva nodded; "Tony. I understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore. You don't need to have anything to do with Megan if you don't want to. But I am not letting Megan go back to Israel, back to my father. No way. Not going to happen." Ziva said firmly.

Tony thought for a second; "Yes, I can understand that. And I respect that." he paused, taking a second to think his next few sentences over carefully, as to not make any mistakes, "I know that if I say right off that I will never leave you and Megan that it will just seem like I am saying that for the moment. But I need you to truly believe me when I say that I am serious when I say that I am really not going to be leaving you any time soon. I love you way to much to do that." Tony told her honestly; truly meaning every word of it.

Ziva nodded again through the tears that she could no longer hold back; "I believe you." Ziva said, "I really do. But you have to know that it is not going to be easy. My father is going to want Megan back, and I just can't let that happen. There will most likely be a lot of hard fights if we want to keep her here." Ziva told him.

"Yes, I know. I am willing to do whatever it takes to go the distance." Tony replied, grabbing Ziva's hands and kissing her knuckles. "Where did Megan go, anyways?" Tony asked, looking around.

"I have a feeling I know where she went." Ziva said with a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

**So sorry that I haven't updated until now, but I just finished my midterms, so I am FREE! So pumped to be on break! Can't you tell? How about a y'all? Anyone have any Christmas plans? Anyone just pumped to be on break? hahaha. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so sad, right?**

The next morning, Gibbs walked upstairs to look for Megan get ready for work. Megan had told him that she was just going to get a drink of water a couple hours ago, and she never came back down.

Gibbs entered his living room after shutting the basement door, and he saw Megan asleep on the couch. He thought it'd be better to just let her sleep and to wake her up with just before they would head off to the office. He left her and went upstairs to change. When he came back down, he saw that Megan was no longer in the living room.

"Good morning." she said with a half smile.

Gibbs looked behind him and saw that Megan was in the kitchen, poring a cup of coffee; "Good morning to you as well." he said with the nod of his head, "What's that?" he asked.

Well, every morning you go out and get coffee, and this morning, I noticed that you had a coffee maker, so I thought that you could have home made coffee today." Megan explained. "That, and I was in the mood for coffee when I woke up." she finished with a smile.

Gibbs walked over to the counter and took the cup Megan held out to him; "Black?"

"Of course. Any other way to make it?" Megan replied, taking a slip out of her own cup.

Gibbs looked over at her a little surprised. "I have never meet a girl your age that liked black coffee."

"Well," Megan replied, "Milk and sugar and all that stuff is not always easily available where I am from." she said with a shrug.

Gibbs nodded and they headed off to the office.

They ended up being an hour early an hour early to the office. Megan sat down at her own desk behind the wall next to McGee's desk and Gibbs sat down at his desk.

Tony and Ziva arrived 55 minutes later, both looking like they were up all night. "Good morning." Megan said, walking up to the two of them.

"Hello." Ziva said, and then doing something that surprised even herself, she wrapped Megan in a hug, "You had me a little worried when you snuck off like that." she told Megan.

Tony nodded in agreement. "Sorry. It's just that what I told you last night was weighing on me for a while, and I needed some time to think about things myself." Megan explained.

Tony nodded again, "Good, I'm glad that you've thought about this because Ziva and I have talked, and we both agree that we want you to stay in our lives. We would like you to stay in America and live with Ziva. " Tony told her firmly and much more confident that everything was going to be as easy as that than he felt.

Megan looked to Ziva for confirmation. "Are you sure that that is what you want? The only reason that I came here was to let you know that I am living and to meet the two of you. Not to make you feel like suddenly you had to take me in. That wasn't my intension." Megan replied.

"I am sure that this is what I want." Ziva told her, "I was hard enough to give you up the first time, and I do not think that I could do that again. I do not think that I could lose you again." Ziva reveled, looking to the ground while rubbing her hands together.

It took Megan a minute to process all this information; no one had ever showed that much interest in caring for her. Finally, she looked up at her parents; "I would like to stay with the two of you if you will have me." she told them, dropping her american accent for the second time since she had been around the NCIS agents.

Tony answered her with a hug of his own, "We would love to." he said, letting her go.

"There is only one problem." Megan said, taking a step back and looking up at the two, "Mossad."

When she said that word, it was like a punch to the stomach to Ziva. Sure she knew that they would have issues with her father and such, but when she said that word, only then did Ziva realize how much control that Eli had over her daughter. Thought Ziva felt fear and anger inside, she did not let it show; "We will cross that bridge when we get there." she told Megan.

"Hey!" Tony said, putting his hand on Ziva's shoulder, "You actually got that one right!"

Ziva turned to him and playfully punched him in the shoulder; "Be nice." she cautioned.

"That was being nice!" Tony countered.

The two had a small stare off before Gibbs cut them off; "Okay, so I have a question. When you were the two of you going to tell me about this?" he asked them.

The two of them turned towards Gibbs to answer when Vance's voice interrupted them; "Megan! You have an urgent MTAC call from Mossad." he informed her.

Megan nodded and then headed up the stairs.

"What do you think that was about? Do yo think that my father is giving her orders to come back to Israel?" Ziva asked Tony.

Tony shook his head. "I honestly don't know." he replied, wrapping his arm around Ziva as the both stared after Megan from the Bullpen.

**I know that it has been a while since I have updated and I know that this is on the short side (but I would like to point out that it is over 1000 words, thank you very much!) But I want to thank all of you guys for staying with me on this. I have very much enjoyed your guy's reviews (I looked over them about a week ago and most of them made me smile) and I would just ask that you keep them coming. They are what fuel a writer to continue even through writer's block and busy schedules (I have had both this past holiday season), and I will just ask that you keep them coming and let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**I am thinking of only doing one more chapter in this story and doing a sequel. What do you guys think? Should I keep writing this story or should I end it and start another one? Let me know. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~ C. M.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello! Do you see this? Another update! I know, so exciting! Hahaha. Thanks so much for all the people that read the last chapter, and to all the people that are reading this, thank you so much! Hope you enjoy! :)**

"Now hold on a second." McGee said from his desk, having arrived a few minutes before then and hearing enough conversation to get the gist of what was going on, "You don't know that for sure. It may be someone else. Or it may be Director David just checking up on her." McGee explained.

"McGoo! Where did you come from?" Tony asked.

Ziva ignored Tony; "How do you know?" she asked, showing great concern and a little fear, very un-Ziva-like.

"Well . . . I-uh, I don't. But all I'm saying is that you can't jump to conclusions on this until you know all the facts.

Just then they saw three or four people walk out of MTAC; the people that run the computers and Vance. "Now can I jump to conclusions?" Ziva asked Tim.

"Umm, I don't know. That is weird though that they would all leave the room. Even Vance." McGee admitted.

"Must be top secret." Tony said with an air of curiosity, "You know, this reminds me of-"

"Tony!" Ziva interrupted, "We don't want to hear about your stupid movies right now. This is way more important."

"First of all; my movies aren't stupid. This one was very good, actually. And secondly; you're right. The movie isn't important right now." Tony replied, giving Ziva's shoulders a slight squeeze.

Vance walked down the stairs to the team. "What's going on?" Gibbs asked Vance in his usual harsh manner.

"Director David asked for a moment of privacy so that he could talk with one of his officers." Vance replied.

"And you let him have it?" Ziva interjected.

"Excuse me, Agent David, but I thought that it wouldn't hurt if I let the girl have some privacy. Your father told me that he raised her like a daughter and he just wanted a moment alone with her so that they could talk." Vance replied.

"Oh yeah. That was a great idea." Ziva answered, "Because he was such a great father to Ari, Tali, and me. Let us encourage him to ruin the life of someone else!" Ziva spat out, then she ran up the stairs and headed into the MTAC room.

"Agent David!" Vance called sternly after her, "You can't go in there!" he ordered, but Ziva ignored him and went in anyways.

She was able to slowly sneak into the room with out Megan or her father noticing because they were in a heated conversation.

"I do not want to go back." Megan said firmly in her Israeli accent, "I need more time here."

"You are to be returning here soon." Eli replied, "And I will see to it that you are here. One way or another, you will come back within the week. Even if I have to come and get you myself." he threatened.

"And why can I not stay here in America?" Megan asked him.

"Because, you cannot. I have my reasons." he told her firmly.

"Is it because you are afraid that I will be like Ziva? Is that it?" Megan asked, feeling that someone else was in the room, and she had a good feeling that it was Ziva, "Because you are afraid that I will write you off and not speak to you again except through email? Ziva was your daughter and because you never treated her right when she was there she left you. You don't want to loose another daughter- or whatever I am to you." Megan said harshly.

"You know what happened between Ziva and I is . . . complicated." Eli replied calmly.

"No it's not. It's simple. You treated her wrongly and she left you and doesn't want anything to do with you because of it. You are mad because you haven't had anyone stick up to you before." Megan yelled, and then she gained her composure back, "I know that you wish things had been different, sir. But you have to understand; I am not your daughter and you can't fix your mistakes through me. I am going to be staying longer, for I am not done yet my mission. I will talk to you next week about the progress on it." Megan finished.

"How hard is this mission?" Eli yelled, loosing his composure, "It is a simple spy mission just to gain facts! You should have been done right now." he told her.

"I do not feel that I have gathered all that I can on the subject, but I will, and then you will know about it." Megan told him.

She walked over to the computer controlling the MTAC feed and cut the director's feed off.

"Ziva." Megan said loudly, "You can come out now."

"How did you know I was here?" Ziva asked her in disbelief.

"It's a gift." Megan said with a shrug, "Are you coming?" she asked Ziva as she walked out the door.

"Yes, I am on my way." Ziva said after her, "So what mission have you not finished yet?" she asked.

"I was on a mission to gain information about someone." Megan answered, starting down the stairs.

"Who was the mark?" Ziva asked.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Megan turned to Ziva; "Your father had me spying on you. But, I have told him that I was not able to get close to you and that I have not gathered all the information that I am suppose to have yet. I have told him that I have hit a few . . ." she paused thinking of the right word, "roadblocks." she finished.

"So you were spying on me?" Ziva asked, looking slightly hurt.

"That's what he thinks that I have been doing. First, I came here to see Maria; and you know how well that went." Megan started. Ziva gave a slight shrug and a nod, "And then I came here to meet you and Tony, and to tell you who I was. I never had any intension of skying on the two of you." Megan said, looking at Ziva.

"The _two_ of us?" Ziva asked, and Megan cringed, "Who is the other person?"

"Well, um . . . Your father is convinced that you are in a relationship with Tony DiNozzo, and he wanted information on him as well. He doesn't like Tony after he killed Rivkin." Megan told Ziva truthfully.

"And you haven't told him anything that you have learned while you were here?" Ziva questioned skeptically.

"Nope, not a thing." Megan replied honestly.

"Alright then." Ziva said. Then she realized that she was being spied on and then she got angry; "Wait, my father has been spying on me?" she asked.

"More or less." Megan replied.

"I am betting on more." Ziva replied.

"Well, yeah. Basically. He has been sending officers for the last two years or so. One on you and one on DiNozzo." Megan reveled.

"Me _and_ Tony?" Ziva asked incredulously, "He really doesn't like Tony, does he?"

"No he does not." Mega said with a sigh, "Well that argument with Eli bought us some time until I have to go back. Now what?" Megan asked.

Ziva shook her head; "I have no idea." she said with a sigh.

**Alright. There is chapter 31 for y'all. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)**


End file.
